It's Not Over
by TracyLynn
Summary: HoratioCalleigh This is an AU fic about the evolution of a relationship between Horatio and Calleigh.
1. Chapter 1  Remembering

**Author's Note :** I have been writing this fan fic for about 6 months...and have written 20 chapters of the story with only one or two left to finish it. I keep trying to fine tune it but I decided today that it was time to just bite the bullet and post it to see what people thought and get the inspiration to finish. So, this is an AU fic about Calleigh and Horatio and the evolution of a realtionship between them. This is my first CSI : Miami fic and I welcome any and all feedback.

**Chapter 1 – Remembering**

Horatio sat at his desk, head in hands. Another long day, another case solved. Lately it seemed the days were more draining, taking more of a toll and there was never any….never any what ? He looked up and reached for the picture on his desk. He picked it up and brought it closer to him, then spoke quietly to himself.

"Never any sunshine."

- -_ 18 months earlier - -_

_'Horatio, you got a minute." _

_Calleigh had knocked lightly on his door before coming in. _

_"Sure, what's up ?" _

_She came further into the room and a man followed her in. Horatio stood from his desk and came around to greet them. _

_"Horatio, this is an old friend of mine from New Orleans, Will Durand. Will, this is my Lieutenant, Horatio Caine." _

_Horatio reached out to Will with a firm handshake. _

_"Will, nice to meet you." _

_"Same here, Lieutenant Caine, I've heard a lot about you." _

_"Well, I'm sure Calleigh embellished that a lot." _

_"On the contrary, I've heard about you on the job. I work for the government, Federal Emergency Management Agency, FEMA." _

_Horatio nodded and looked at Calleigh who was beaming. Pure sunshine. _

_"Well, what brings you to Miami, is there a disaster I need to be aware of ?" _

_Will laughed. _

_"Oh, no sir, Lieutenant, I am a deputy regional manager based in the New Orleans area, I am here to introduce a new Miami deputy regional manager to a new team and coordinate training for them and consultation until they are fully operational." _

_Calleigh of course, answered his next question before Horatio had a chance to ask. _

_"He's going to be here for at least six months." _

_"I hope you enjoy your time here in Miami and don't have to work all the time." _

_"Thank you, Lieutenant Caine, I plan to do just that." _

_Calleigh and Will looked at each other with a smile. This moment was not lost on Horatio Caine. There was a history between these two, and it was about to be re-opened. _

_"Well, Will, it was nice meeting you. If you two will excuse me, I need to head down to the autopsy theatre for some last minute paperwork for Alexx." _

_"Oh, of course, Horatio, see you tomorrow." _

_Calleigh and Will left his office. He grabbed the file on his desk and headed down to autopsy. _

- - _present day - - __  
_  
Horatio focused back in on the picture. It had been taken just six months ago, at Calleigh's wedding to Will in New Orleans. Calleigh had sent it to him a few weeks after the wedding. It was a candid shot of the two of them dancing at the reception. She looked radiant in her wedding dress and he was even smiling. Of course, how could he not be ? She had sent a note with the picture. _"Here is photographic evidence, Horatio, that you have a very handsome smile. I already miss it. Love, Calleigh."_

God, he missed her. He missed her sunshine after a long and hectic day and looking at the picture was never enough.

Their relationship had always been a complicated one, to say that least. They had an immediate rapport when Horatio had first hired Calleigh, the bullet girl, more than five years ago. She was at his side on most cases during the first couple of years but as her expertise and value to the team grew so did her responsibilities to help acclimate new team members, so before she left they had worked less together. Her southern charm was always a joy to him. When they had worked more closely together she had always found a way to jab at his tough exterior with her flirting and innuendo even though there was nothing more than friendship and professional respect between them.

Or was there ?

Horatio knew there had been times when he felt more, when he had wanted to feel more. And there were times when he thought she might have entertained similar notions. But, their professionalism always won out. They had both had outside relationships through the years and had never crossed the boundaries they had unconsciously set during that time.

Still, it had been difficult seeing her with Will day after day. He could see the path of their relationship as it developed and he knew this one was different. There was something about their history that had made the relationship more comfortable than any other he had seen her in. Will knew the demands of her job, because his had many of the same demands, yet their jobs were different enough.

The day Calleigh had come to Horatio with the news of her engagement might have been the last time he had a chance to make a step past the boundaries they had so meticulously built, but he hadn't been able to do it.

- -_ 12 months earlier - -_

_'Horatio, you got a minute." _

_He looked up from the evidence he was processing in trace. _

_"Always for you. What's up ?" _

_Calleigh smiled. _

_"Thanks. Listen. I need to talk to you about something." _

_Horatio could tell she was struggling, so he took off his protective glasses and walked around the table to her. _

_"What is it Calleigh ?" _

_She looked up at him and smiled. _

_"Will and I, we're getting married." _

_A million emotions washed over Horatio but he kept them all in check except for the smile that he reserved for his friend, maybe one of his best friends. _

_"That's wonderful Calleigh, congratulations." _

_"Thank you, thank you……." _

_Her news wasn't over. He dreaded what was surely to come next. _

_"Calleigh…talk to me." _

_She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. _

_"We're getting married in New Orleans, probably in about six months and then Will will return permanently to his position there." _

_Horatio could not hide his emotions as well this time but managed to get past them as quickly as possible. _

_"So, you'll be moving to New Orleans ?" _

_"Yes." _

_What could he say ? Don't do it. After five years, I want the chance to love you. No, he couldn't say anything like that. _

_"We'll miss you." _

_Calleigh nodded, and wiped away the moisture on the verge of dropping from her eyes. She took a deep breath and recovered her composure. _

_"I'll miss you……all of you … … too." _

- - _present day - -__  
_  
Now, six months after the wedding, he still missed her. Every day. He ran his fingers over her smile in the picture, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw Eric standing there with a file in hand. He sat the picture back on his desk and motioned for him to come in. 

"Eric."

"H, here is the final tox report on our Jane Doe, I thought you'd like to see it before you left."

He handed Horatio the file and stood there while Horatio read through the results. He noticed the picture that Horatio had set back in its place before he had walked in. It was the one of H and Calleigh at her wedding. H wasn't one to have photos on his desk, in fact, there were only three. One of the team from a Christmas party several years ago when Speed had still been alive, one of Horatio and Marisol from their wedding day and the one of Horatio dancing with Calleigh on her wedding day.

Eric looked back to Horatio and noticed that while he was looking toward the report, he was no longer looking at it.

"So, I think we need to take another look at the trace and see if we can get something more from her clothes, what do you think ?"

Horatio said nothing.

"H? H?"

Horatio startled and looked up.

"I'm sorry, Eric, what did you say ?"

Eric smiled.

"I miss her too."

He glanced at the picture of Calleigh and then back to Horatio. Horatio smiled slightly.

"Yes, today was a rough day, I could have used her smile today. Now, what did you say before that ?"

Eric was surprised at the unedited remark but did not say anything more about Calleigh.

"I was saying, on the Jane Doe, I think we need to take another look at the trace and see if we can get something more from her clothes."

"I think that is an excellent idea. I want to get this girl identified and back to her family as soon as possible."

"Okay, see you in the morning, H."

"Goodnight, Eric."

Horatio finished up his paperwork and headed out to the car. On his way out of the building, his cell rang.

"Caine."

"Lieutenant Caine, this is Duke, Kendall Duquesne."

Horatio stopped just next to his car.

"Mr. Duquesne, how can I help you ?"

"Lieutenant Caine, I know you are a man that deals in facts so I am going to get right to the point."

Horatio did not like how this call was sounding. There was a tone in Calleigh's father's voice, a sober tone, almost too sober.

"I appreciate that, sir."

"It's Calleigh, Lieutenant Caine. She and Will were in a car accident on their way back into New Orleans tonight. It was quite serious. Will was killed and Calleigh is in the hospital with multiple injuries, she has not regained consciousness since they brought her in. I know you two were close and I wanted to tell you right away."

The life-blood drained from Horatio. But, his serious and professional demeanor took over.

"Thank you for calling me, Mr. Duquesne. What hospital is Calleigh at ?"

"New Orleans Medical Center, ICU."

"Mr. Duquesne, I want you to sit tight. I have some arrangements to make here and I will be there as soon as possible. She's going to be okay, sir."

"I hope so Lieutenant, right now it is not looking good."

"You hang in there, sir."

"Okay, see you as soon as you get here."

Horatio hung up his phone and leaned onto his car. He would not lose her again.

-------------------------------

Continue ??


	2. Chapter 2 Telling The Team

**Author's Note :** Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, I was overwhelmed. I guess more people than I thought are fans of this pairing. I loved writing this and you guys will inspire me to finish it. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2 – Telling the Team**

Horatio spent the rest of the night making travel arrangements for the first flight out to New Orleans in the morning. He called the chief and filled him in on the situation and advised him that he would be taking a few days off. He would be putting Eric Delko in charge of that lab in his absence and would be available by cell phone if the team needed him. He informed the chief he had the utmost confidence in the team operating in his absence. He sent a mass text message to the team, as well as Tripp to meet him in the conference room at 7:00a sharp and then tried to sleep. 

His sleep was restless, he must have called the hospital in New Orleans ten times throughout the night to check on Calleigh's status. They wouldn't tell him much, she was stable, they had said every time he called. He guessed that was good.

The next morning, after coffee, orange juice and a quick bite to eat, he loaded his car with his bags and headed for the crime lab. It was important that he relay the facts to his team and leave them with his utmost confidence as well as a promise to keep them appraised on Calleigh's status. He knew she was an important part of their family.

He walked into the lab around 6:00a and headed straight for his office. He made a call to the airline and to the car rental place in New Orleans to confirm his travel arrangements. He would have Eric take him to the airport so they could talk.

The chief knocked on his door at about 6:45a and walked in.

"Horatio, any news on Miss Duquesne this morning ?"

"Nothing new, sir, the hospital says she is stable, but she still has not regained consciousness."

The chief had more on his mind.

"Listen, Horatio, you and I have known each other for a long time. I don't have much hands on time in this lab because I don't have to, I have you. But, I am not blind to what goes on here."

Horatio looked confused.

"Chief ?"

"What I am saying Horatio is that you are a master at what you do here. Your professionalism and rapport with your team is something I have never seen before. Your compassion for the victims and their families in unsurpassed by anyone else in your field. You don't need guidance from me because this place operates like well-oiled machine. I guess what I am trying to say, Caine, is that there is no need to worry about this place while you are gone. Your focus should be on Miss Duquesne."

He paused before he got to his real point.

"I've been on the job for 40 years, Caine, and I've seen a lot. But, I would never have become the man I am now, without someone in my life to make me feel alive, to smile when I had nothing left to smile about and to comfort me when she had no idea the source of my pain. It is a gift to find the right woman to fill that place in your life, don't forsake that for the job."

Horatio smiled slightly. He glanced at the picture on his desk.

"I understand, Chief."

"I hope you do. Now, let's go talk to your team."

They walked into the conference room precisely at 7:00a and everyone was quiet. Horatio rarely ever called a team meeting and certainly, the chief was a surprise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good morning. I have some news I wanted to deliver to all of you at once, so let me just get straight to the facts. Last night, Calleigh and her husband Will were involved in a serious car accident just outside of New Orleans."

He paused to give everyone a moment to take in the news, then held his hand up so they would let him continue.

"Will was killed in the crash and Calleigh is in ICU with extensive injuries. She has not regained consciousness since they brought her in. I am leaving for New Orleans in a little over an hour to be with her and her family. While I am gone, I am leaving Eric Delko in charge of the lab. You will give him your usual professionalism and the chief and I have no doubt that in my absence this lab will run with the precision that it runs with every day."

Again, he paused. Saying it out loud had more of an effect on him than he realized. Everyone remained quiet waiting for the next bit of information but everyone in that room knew this was hardest on Horatio.

"The chief will be available for anything you need and I of course will be available via cell phone. As soon as I know anything, I will let you guys know. I know you all care about Calleigh very much and I will do my best to keep you informed of her status every day."

Again, a pause and deep breath.

"Any questions ?"

"Horatio, you give that angel our love when you see her."

Horatio smiled.

"I will, Alexx, I will. Okay, if there are no more questions, we have a Jane Doe to identify and get to her family. You can all get back to work."

As everyone got up from the table, he looked over to Eric.

"Eric, can you stay a minute ?"

"Of course."

Everyone filed out, some with brief words of comfort to Horatio. He then said his goodbyes to the chief.

"H, are you okay ?"

Horatio looked up at him under troubled eyelids.

"I'll be better once I see her, Eric."

"I know. What can I do ?"

"Well, I'm sure the team will need to be kept on track today, their focus will be distracted, so keep on top of them today."

"You got it, H. And, don't worry about us, we'll be fine here."

"I know that, Eric. I have no doubt. I also need a ride to the airport, think you can take me ?"

"Of course, let me get the keys."

"Thank you, Eric. Meet me in my office."

Eric left and Horatio walked to the window looking out at the Miami skyline. Then whispered a silent promise.

"I'm on my way, sunshine, I'm on my way."

He turned and walked back to his office with purpose. He picked up his keys, locked his desk and put some paperwork in his travel briefcase. As he saw Eric approaching, he looked around one last time. His eyes settled on the picture of he and Calleigh from the wedding. He picked it up and slid it into the side pocket of the briefcase before meeting Eric at the door. He slid his sunglasses onto his face.

"Let's go."

The drive to the airport was fairly quiet. Eric had asked Horatio a couple of questions on pending cases. Horatio had brought him up to speed on some management issues. When they got to the departure gates, Eric got out of the car and helped with the bags.

"H, you take care. Don't worry about us."

"I won't Eric, but please give me updates from here as often as you can."

"I will. Have a safe trip and tell her we are all thinking about her."

"Will do, will do."

Eric had this odd sense of wanting to hug Horatio but he put his hand out instead. Horatio smiled and took his hand in a firm handshake and patted Eric on the back. He knew that when one of them was hurt, they all hurt.

Eric watched Horatio enter the building and left.

Horatio checked his bag and his sidearm at the gate presenting all the necessary paperwork to carry his gun with him to New Orleans. After going through security with his travel bag, he went to the waiting room to wait for departure.  
The last twelve hours seemed like a blur. He reached for his cell phone, popped it open and dialed.

"Mr. Duquesne, Horatio Caine. How is Calleigh ?"

"Still the same, stable but unconscious. The nurses told me you had called about her last night. Just so you know, I have authorized them to tell you anything they tell me."

"I appreciate that, sir."

"Well, as far as I am concerned, you are just as much family as I am, and I am sure Calleigh would agree."

Horatio smiled at the gentleman's southern charm, like father like daughter.

"Thank you, sir. I am getting ready to get on my flight now. I've got a rental car reserved. I'm going to head to my hotel near the hospital and get my bags unloaded and then I will be heading to the hospital."

"Alright, Lieutenant, then I will see you when you get here."

Horatio closed his phone and leaned his head forward into his hands.

Calleigh.

The flight was routine and he landed in New Orleans without incident. He got the keys to the rental SUV and headed for the hotel. Once there, his bags were unloaded and he got directions to the hospital from the concierge.

Upon arrival at the hospital, he was directed to 3rd floor where the ICU was located. He stepped off the elevator, removed his sunglasses and made his way to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I am looking for a patient, last name Duquesne."

The nurse looked through her clipboard.

"I don't have anyone with that last name, sir."

Horatio thought for a minute and frowned.

"I'm sorry, it would be under Durand, Calleigh Durand."

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Durand. You must be Lieutenant Caine, Mr. Duquesne told me you were arriving this morning."

Horatio smiled slightly.

"Yes, yes, I am."

"Well, welcome to New Orleans. Mrs. Durand is still in stable condition. She can only have one person in the room at a time while she is here in ICU. I'll go get Mr. Duquesne and let him know you are here."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Horatio turned around and looked at the ICU area. It looked very state-of-the-art and he was sure everything here must be new after the hurricane. He watched the nurse head down the hall and into a room near the end. She came back out almost immediately with Mr. Duquesne on her heels.

As he approached he held his hand out in greeting.

"Lieutenant Caine, I am so glad you are here."

The two men shook hands.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Mr. Duquesne. How is she ?"

"Well, you can see for yourself in just a minute. Why don't we sit down over here for a minute, I want to fill you in on a few details."

Horatio just wanted to see her but he knew Calleigh's father wanted to talk.

"Okay."

They sat down facing each other.

"Really, I just wanted to let you know a little about the accident before you go in. She was driving. Apparently on one of the two-lane highways, a truck pulled out right into them. It was dark, etcetera, and it hit the passenger side."

He looked up a Horatio briefly before continuing.

"Calleigh was conscious when the paramedics first arrived on the scene. She knows that Will is dead. She lost consciousness soon after and has not woken up since then. The doctors say that while her injuries are many, none are life threatening. At this point there is no medical reason for her to still be unconscious."

Horatio understood.

"I understand, Mr. Duquesne. What were you doing here in New Orleans ?"

"I was here on a business trip, a deal I am helping negotiate needed my presence here for a couple of weeks. Now, it looks like I will be staying a little longer. Well, let's get you in there. And, please, Lieutenant, call me Duke. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Horatio smiled.

"Only if you call me Horatio."

"Will do, will do. Her room is the last one on the right. She is hooked up to everything so be prepared. The doctors say it looks worse than it is. I'm going to check over at their house while you are here. I'll be back later."

"Thank you, Duke."

"No, Horatio, thank you. I know she'll wake up for you."

Horatio watched as Duke left the area. He looked down the hall toward Calleigh's room and spoke silently to himself.

"Here we go."

As Horatio entered the room, he took a deep breath. He had seen plenty of horrific crime scenes in his day and had visited his share of victims in the hospital but it was a totally different matter when you visited someone you really knew.

He walked over to the bed where the hum of monitors was the only noise in the room. There she was, his missing sunshine.

He felt her pain in the room. He remembered what it had been like to lose Marisol. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her. Now, they had that in common too. Both had lost a spouse, someone they cared deeply about and Horatio knew the pain she was going through. Everyone went through grief in different ways; Horatio's loss had been deliberate against his family, his wife; Calleigh's loss was an accident. But, neither was less painful.

If he could have slept away the pain of losing Marisol he would have. But, soon after, Calleigh had come to him and offered her support as she always did. He had welcomed it. No matter how many relationships they had gone through, they always had that special bond, they were each other's constant. He looked back over at her and smiled.

**to be continued……**


	3. Chapter 3 Three Days at the Hospital

**Author's Note :** Again, thank you for all of the positive feedback, I really enjoyed writing this story and visualizing every scene in my mind. I hope you guys enjoy this next installment.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 3 – Three Days at the Hospital**

He hadn't seen her in six months, not since the wedding. Even with bandages, tubes and wires she was beautiful. He would not have been surprised given her condition to not feel the normal radiation of energy he had missed so much, but even now, he felt his body draw in her presence. God, he had missed her.

The chief had been right. He needed someone in his life that would balance it, someone that would make the worst day okay. And for him, he needed someone that understood. He had pushed his feelings for Calleigh away every day. Like anything else, he had become good at it, even forgetting at times that the feelings were there as they were buried so deep. But, now, he had to learn to let them surface because he was going to get a second chance.

And it wasn't going to be easy. She had just lost her husband in a horrific accident and she had been newly married. Her heart was broken and there was no possible way of knowing how long it would take to heal. Not to mention, even if he felt the way he did, who knew if she could feel that way about him.

All he knew now was that she had to get better. There was something about knowing that you loved someone and wanting to start living a life loving them right away.

He looked around the room at all of the machines. She did seem to be breathing easy and on her own which was good. There was a hairbrush sitting next to the bed and a couple of pictures her father must have brought in.

He looked back down at her peaceful face. Even with some scratches and bruising she was lovely. He had always loved her hair, when it was long in the beginning, when it was up or down and now, it was a little different, slightly wavy and a little longer than the last time he has seen her. He reached out and took a section in his hand, letting the hair flow through his fingertips. He had never touched it, not like that. It felt like silk. A few comforting hugs over the years were all they had shared, again, keeping those boundaries in tact.

Now he felt somewhat bold.

After the last strand of her hair slipped through his fingers, he let his hand trail to her cheek and felt her soft skin beneath his touch. His fingertips trailed on to her eyes, her nose and then her lips. He wanted to commit this feeling to memory because he didn't know when he would have this chance again, if ever.

If she were sleeping beauty and he were a prince, it would take only one kiss to wake her. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She didn't stir. A prince he was not.

A few minutes later a nurse came into the room. Horatio turned to speak to her.

"How is she ?"

"Well, I came down because just a couple of minutes ago there was a marked improvement in her vitals."

"Really ?"

"Yes. Were you talking to her or something."

Horatio was somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, no, I was touching her face and her hair but not talking……I, uh, gave her a small kiss."

"Well, whatever you did, it worked and it is still working. Every time you talk her vitals show an improvement. Lieutenant Caine, it is Lieutenant Caine, right ?"

"Yes, but you can call me Horatio."

"Lieutenant Caine, keep talking to her, touching her, whatever, we want this little lady to wake up."

"Yes, ma'am, yes, we do."

The nurse left the room with a smile and he returned one in kind. After she left, Horatio pulled the chair in the room over next to Calleigh's bed and took her hand into his.

"Calleigh, my sunshine, please wake-up. It's Horatio. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Come back to me."

He spent the rest of the day sitting with her, holding her hand and talking. Even though he was typically a man of few words, he managed to keep the one-sided conversation going. He told her about everyone at the lab and what had been happening in Miami. He even talked to her about a couple of cases that he had worked on recently. Every now and then he ran her hair through his fingers and stroked her cheek just to remind her he was there. He didn't speak of Will, but he encouraged her to wake up, to talk to him, to just squeeze his hand. No physical response.

But, the nurse had come in a few times, and have given him good news and encouragement. Around 4:30p, she came in and told him that Calleigh's father was back and wanted to see him. He told Calleigh where he was going and that he would be right back.

He walked down the hall running his hands through his hair. As he approached Calleigh's father he could see the man was smiling.

"Duke."

"Horatio, the nurse tells me that since you have been in the room, Calleigh's vitals have improved. I knew you would be just the medicine she needed."

Horatio smiled briefly.

"Well, sir, I'm not sure about that, but she does seem to be holding her own and her vitals are improving. I'm sure it is just a matter of time before she wakes up."

"I agree. Well, son, I want to go see my little girl for a bit. Ready for a break ?"

"Sure, I can go back to the hotel and freshen up. What are the visiting hours ?"

"Well, technically, eight in the morning until eight at night. But, between you and me, if you give those nurses a little smile, you can get in here pretty much anytime. I have a business meeting tonight around seven, why don't you come back then."

Horatio smiled again at this man's charm.

"I'll do that, sir."

"Alright, see you then."

Horatio watched Duke practically bound down the hall to Calleigh's room and smiled. He missed her again already but he'd be back later to see her. He wasn't going anywhere. He headed back to the hotel and took a hot shower. Afterwards, he called the team individually and gave them updates. Everyone was glad to hear that Calleigh's vitals were improving. He didn't share with them the nurse's opinion that he was the cause of this improvement but he did let them know she was holding her own. His last call was to the chief to check in and give him an update.

It was five o'clock and he hadn't eaten all day. Before he left the room, he found his travel bag and pulled out the picture of he and Calleigh from her wedding. She could use one more picture in her room he thought. He parked the car at the hospital and then walked over to a small diner across the street from the hospital that he had seen on his way over earlier. He sat in a booth near the window, ordered a light meal and sat back lost in thought.

The words of the chief rang in his ears again. So, the chief had suspected that there was something more with he and Calleigh. Did this mean, everyone did ? I mean, the chief was never around and his team was certainly able to put two and two together. Well, if things went as he hoped there would be no need for guessing on anyone's part.

He finished eating and paid the bill. He took his time walking over to the hospital and then headed up to the ICU wing. When he arrived, there was a new nurse on duty, she was a little older than the morning nurse and she smiled at him as he approached. Before he could even introduce himself, she spoke.

"Lieutenant Caine, my name is Cicely, I am the night nurse. Annabeth told me you were here and would be back tonight. Mr. Duquesne is still in the room with Mrs. Durand. He should be out in a minute, I understand he has a meeting tonight. Could I get you a cup of coffee ?"

Horatio wasn't sure she had taken a single breath in all that and he smiled at her before replying.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. A cup of black coffee would be nice, and please call me Horatio."

"Only if you call me Cicely and not ma'am."

She winked at him. More of that southern charm.

"Okay, Cicely."

Cicely scurried back to a room behind the desk and returned quickly with a cup of hot coffee and handed it to Horatio.

"Thank you. How is Calleigh this evening ?"

"Oh, no change really. Her vitals are still strong from this afternoon. But, still no physical movement or response. The doctor will be here in a minute and you can go down with him to the room. It's okay if all of you are in there while he is here."

"Okay, thank you. I'll just have a seat in the waiting room while I wait. Thanks again for the coffee."

"You're welcome…..Horatio."

She hesitated on the name and seemed a bit flustered. He smiled back at her before going to the waiting room to sit down. He checked his messages and then waited.

A doctor approached the nurse's station a few minutes later and he saw Cicely motion toward him and the doctor looked over nodding. Horatio stood as the doctor walked toward him.

"Lieutenant Caine, I am Dr. Richardson, nice to meet you. I understand from the nursing staff you have been a positive influence on Mrs. Durand today. I hope we can keep that up. Let's go take a look at her."

Before Horatio could even respond, the doctor turned and headed down the hall.

They entered Calleigh's room and her father looked up smiling.

"Dr. Richardson, I see you have met Horatio."

The doctor picked up Calleigh's chart and began reading it while responding to Duke's question.

"Yes, we just met. It looks like everything is showing an improvement, that is good."

He scanned the chart some more, put it back and gave his full attention to Horatio and Duke.

"Gentlemen, it looks like Mrs. Durand's vitals have improved and all of her other injuries are healing nicely. I'm going to put in an order to have her moved to another room in the morning, out of ICU. We'll give her 72 more hours after that to see if she wakes up and then we'll decide what to do from there."

Horatio looked concerned.

"Meaning what, Dr. Richardson ?"

"Meaning, that as you know, there is no physical reason for her to be unconscious. Her mind is not letting her wake up."

"With all due respect, sir, it is her heart that is not letting her wake up."

"Well, be that as it may, that is something we can't heal here at the hospital. So, at some point we may have to make the decision to move her to a long-term care facility."

Horatio watched Duke respond to this news and he himself was appalled at the idea and at the doctor's cavalier attitude and cold bedside manner. However, facts were facts and she needed to wake up.

"I understand."

He understood all right. He understood that while this hospital might not have the means to heal a broken heart, he certainly did, and he was going to do everything he could to make that happen.

"Well, gentlemen, I'll be in to see Mrs. Durand in her new room tomorrow morning after the move. Goodnight."

After the doctor left, Horatio studied Duke's expression. He could tell the man was struggling with the news. He looked up at Horatio.

"Horatio…."

"Let's step outside a minute, Duke."

He didn't want to have this conversation in front of Calleigh. They walked out into the hallway and down to the waiting room.

"Duke, let's keep what the doctor said in perspective. Calleigh is healing nicely and her vitals have improved. We've got 72 hours to get her to wake up."

Horatio decided for Duke's sake it was time to bring him in on a little secret. He touched Duke's shoulder to get his attention. Duke stood taller and looked up at him.

"Sir, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it Horatio ?"

"This hospital may not be able to heal her broken heart……but I think I can."

Duke looked confused, Horatio continued.

"Mr. Duquesne, I have feelings for Calleigh, always have. I have never pursued them because of our professional relationship. But, I intend to now. I feel that this is a second chance for us. Unfortunately, it is rising out of a very horrific situation and will take time. I don't even know if Calleigh will feel the same way. But, I am determined to give it everything and find out. Sir, if you have ever trusted me, trust me now. I will bring her back."

Duke took in this information and felt relieved.

"I do trust you."

"Good. Now, you get to your meeting and then home for a good night's sleep. I'll see you here in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight, Horatio."

Horatio patted him on the back and watched him walk down the hallway. He hoped that his reassurance had diverted a potential problem with Duke from resurfacing. Calleigh had told him recently that her dad had been alcohol free since the wedding.

He turned around and took a deep breath and went back into the room with Calleigh. He sat by the bed and took her hand in his and began talking to her, willing her to wake up.

The move the next morning went fine and the next two days were much of the same. Horatio arrived at the hospital early, talked to the doctor, sat with Calleigh until noon. Duke would come in and stay with her for a couple of hours while Horatio went to the hotel, returned phone calls and got something to eat.

They both stayed with her in the afternoons, Duke, usually left after the doctor made his evening rounds around five. Horatio stayed longer and then always with reluctance left her alone to return to the hotel for a night's sleep.

Yesterday, they had both gone to Will's funeral. Horatio had met his parents and they of course asked about and were concerned about Calleigh. He felt such pain for them. He reassured them she was getting better and they promised to come visit in the next day or two. He thought to himself that no two people should have to go through the pain and loss these two were going through.

Tomorrow was the last day he had to get her to wake up and then some decisions had to be made. He glanced at the photo of the two of them that he had brought to the hospital, closed his eyes and prayed.

**to be continued………..**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Additional Author's Note :** Okay, so now some people might start thinking that the characterization of Horatio is teetering on someone who is not Horatio, in other words, that I might be breaking with character. But, my theory on this is that we don't really know THIS Horatio, the Horatio that really puts his feelings out there and fights for this love. So, as we move forward I hope you see my Horatio as one who is the same but changing.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**Author's Note : **I wasn't home last night to post a chapter – I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying. Here is the next part.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4 – Decisions**

On day three of Calleigh's deadline for waking up, Horatio had asked Duke to meet him at the diner across the street from the hospital for breakfast. He had noticed Duke had looked a little under nourished the day before and thought he could use a good meal. Not to mention, Horatio had been doing some thinking and some checking and wanted to talk to Duke about the decisions he had to make today.

Horatio sat in the back corner booth and nodded to Duke when he saw him enter the diner. Duke walked back to the table and sat down.

"Good morning, Horatio."

"Good morning."

The waitress came over and brought some coffee for Duke and they placed an order for breakfast. Horatio was pleased that Duke had ordered a hearty meal and hoped he would eat it all.

"So, today is the day."

"Yes, sir it is. Listen, I wanted to run something by you. Obviously, the decisions that may have to be made today are yours and yours alone, but I wanted to offer an alternative."

"I'm listening."

"I've done some calling around in Miami, checked with some contacts, and I have come up with a plan that might be better than what they are offering here. Instead of moving Calleigh to the long-term care wing in the hospital, I would like to move her back to Miami with me."

Duke looked shocked but contemplating so Horatio continued.

"I have a house in Miami that has more than enough room for her. I have contacted a local care facility there that can set up a room in the house for her and provide on-site nursing care. Not to mention, I would be able to be with her as much as possible."

"Horatio, that is above and beyond….."

"Duke, I need to do this. If you agree, of course. And, I think it would help Calleigh to get out of New Orleans. It would give her some space from a horrible memory."

"Well, I need to get back to Miami myself. The deal I am working on will close at the end of this week. I was going to take a leave and stay here with Calleigh until she got better, but having her in Miami would certainly help. But, I can't ask you to take her in to your home, Horatio."

"Duke, first of all, you aren't asking, I am offering. I would rather see her in my house than in a hospital and I have the room. It is no problem and you can stay there or visit there whenever you want. I can have a key made for you."

"Okay, let me think about it, and I'll let you know this afternoon."

"Fair enough. And, Duke, it's just an offer. The decisions are yours."

"Thank you, Horatio."

The waitress brought their food and they both ate every bite. Today was going to be a long one and they both needed their strength. Duke went off to a meeting after breakfast and Horatio headed to the hospital.

When Horatio entered the room, he noticed something different right away, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at Calleigh and around the room trying to see the change.

The nurse came into the room just as he was pulling the chair up next to Calleigh's bed.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Mary. How is she ?"

"She's fine."

"No change ?"

"No change, but her vitals are strong this morning. In the future though, don't lay her arm across her stomach like this, leave it down by her side, it helps with the blood flow."

The nurse moved Calleigh's left arm from across her stomach and laid it back next to her.

That was it. That is what was different.

"Mary, I didn't move her arm. I haven't touched her this morning. Does that mean she moved it herself ?"

Horatio was hopeful.

"Were you the last one in here ?"

"I was."

"Well, then, it may mean just that. Of course there are nurses in here all night, but now that you mention it, when I came in at five to check her IV, her arm was not across her stomach. I think she did move it. This is a good sign, I'll let Dr. Richardson know."

"Thank you."

The nurse left the room and Horatio sat down, taking her hand into his and caressing the back of it. His other hand drifted up and ran through her hair.

"Calleigh, sunshine, wake up, please. You moved your arm, now squeeze my hand, let me know you are with me, that you can hear me."

He leaned up and kissed her forehead, her cheek and her lips, another daily ritual, well, maybe more like hourly.

"Please."

Nothing.

By noon, Horatio was running out of words of encouragement. He was tired and he just wanted her to wake up, yell at him, slap him for kissing her, anything.

Duke came by and Horatio headed out for a break. They didn't talk about the possibility of moving her to Miami. They would later. Horatio decided to take a drive. He was frustrated, angry and even a little scared. Why wouldn't she wake up ?

He turned down Canal Street and before he knew it he was in front of a sign that read Woldenberg Riverfront Park. He pulled in and parked. After a few minutes, he left the car and walked to a spot near the edge of the Mississippi river. He sat down on a nearby bench and hung his head into his hands. He wasn't a man to let go of his emotions. Despite the horrifying scenes he had seen, the utter despair he had felt, he rarely ever let a tear escape; and certainly not unless he was alone. He just couldn't afford to lose that edge, that ability to be compassionate and fierce at the same time. But, even he could only take so much. As he sat there, head in hands he looked at the pavement below him and saw the single tear escape, splash to the ground and eventually evaporate.

One was all he would allow.

Another few minutes went by and he looked up at the water. He took his sunglasses off and wiped his eye. And, then he knew. He knew what he had to do to get her to wake up and it wasn't going to be easy.

He put his sunglasses on, went back to the car and headed back toward the hospital. He still walked over to the diner for a bite to eat wanting to give Calleigh's dad ample time alone with her. He would call Duke out in the hall when he got back, discuss the move to Miami and his plan to get a reaction from her. Hopefully, Duke would agree and they could get things moving. He had one call to make first.

"This is Lieutenant Caine, may I speak to Chief Robinson, please ?"

Horatio, had learned the name of the local chief of police when he had been at lunch yesterday and a couple of patrol officers came in. He had been meaning to call him and now was the time.

"Chief Robinson, Lieutenant Caine, Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I'm sorry we haven't spoken before now. Listen, I was wondering if you could give me the results of your investigation into the Durand accident last weekend."

Horatio listened as Chief Robinson went over the details. He acknowledged each piece if information that the chief provided and asked a question or two throughout the conversation.

"So, the driver of the truck ?"

The chief explained that due to Will's death the driver had been charged and was awaiting trial. The chief felt it was an open and shut case as the driver had been cited before for falling asleep at the wheel and was clearly at fault this time, as well.

"I'd like to stop by the crime lab and take a look at the evidence if you don't mind."

The chief agreed.

"Thank you, Chief. I'll be right there."

Horatio thanked the chief and disconnected the call. Horatio drove to the crime lab where the chief and his lead CSI met him in the lobby. After some brief introductions and an update on Calleigh, Detective Donahue took him back to review the evidence. Once Horatio felt he had all the facts, he left.

Now for the hard part.

Once back on Calleigh's floor, Horatio checked in at the nurse's station and got an update, no change. He walked down the hall and peered into the room. Calleigh's dad sat next to the bed, brushing his daughter's hair, something Horatio had seen him do each day around this time when he came back to the room.

"Duke."

"Horatio, you're back."

"Can I see you outside for a minute ?"

"Sure."

He watched Duke put the hairbrush on the side table, whisper something in Calleigh's ear and kiss her hand before he laid it back down beside her. He walked out into the hall and followed Horatio down to the waiting room on the floor. They were the only ones there and Horatio motioned for him to take a seat. Horatio sat across from him and took a deep breath.

"Duke, I need to talk to you."

"I know, I have to make a decision about moving her. She isn't waking up."

"No, she isn't but I have an idea to try and make that happen. It's not going to be easy and I wanted to get your okay first. If it doesn't work, we'll figure out what to do when Dr. Richardson comes by this evening."

"Okay, what is it ?"

Horatio explained the idea and as painful as it sounded, Duke knew that it as right thing to do, a last hope to awaken her from this sleep.

"So, are you okay with this course of action ?"

"It's going to hurt her."

"I know."

"I told you before that I trust you, I still do."

"Thank you, sir."

Duke looked tired.

"Why don't you go ahead and go. You don't need to be here for this, and I will call you if there is any reaction."

"I feel like I should be here."

"You'll be here when she really needs you. I don't want to cause you any additional pain."

"Okay, I hope it works."

"Me too."

Horatio shook hands with Duke as he left and Duke reached out and embraced Horatio for a brief moment before leaving without a glance back.

"Here we go."

He walked into Calleigh's room and started with his ritual. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, her cheek and lightly her lips. He sat in the chair and took her hand in his.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, we need to talk. We need to talk about Will and the accident."

He watched the monitors closely for any change and there was none.

"I talked to Chief Robinson this morning so I could find out the results of the investigation into the crash. He told me that the driver of the truck that hit you and Will had fallen asleep at the wheel. He told me this was not the first time that this had happened and the man is in police custody awaiting trial."

He ran his fingers through her hair and down her cheek.

"Calleigh, there was nothing about the crash that was your fault. He said everything you did was exactly what you should have done as evident by the skid marks and damage to both vehicles. The truck came out of nowhere with no warning. He also said your vehicle responded as expected, all air bags deployed and the anti-lock brakes worked as designed."

He took a deep breath.

"I went to the crime lab. I looked at the evidence myself, there was nothing you could have done to save Will. I know that you know that he was killed in the accident but staying asleep isn't going to bring him back. And, even though I did not know him that long, I know he would not want you to waste away in some long-term facility asleep and feeling guilty. He loved you."

His own feelings took over.

"He loved everything about you but most of all he loved how alive you were, how your life was like sunlight shining on everything you were around. He loved your radiant smile, your ability to make the worst day, the best day. He loved how you loved. Calleigh, he would want you to wake up and live a million more days."

Twice in one day, his emotions were on the edge of release.

"Calleigh, you are my best friend, you are my sunshine, my one constant. Please, come back to me. I'll do everything I can to help you heal. I'll be there for you every day and every minute. You have been there for me when I needed you most and I know I can help you through this, step by step, day by day but you have to wake up. You have to come back."

He let go of her hand and leaned forward resting his forehead on the bed next to her. And, then with a quiet yet urgent plea he spoke again, his voice breaking on the last few words of his plea.

"Please, Calleigh, please come back to me. I don't need many things, but I need you."

After a minute, he opened his eyes. He could have sworn he felt her touch his hair. He did, her fingers were caressing his hair. He looked up and saw her hand move again. He took it in his and she squeezed. She squeezed his hand. He looked at her face, and while her eyes were still closed, a lone tear fell down her cheek.

He wanted to scream with joy. Instead he squeezed her hand back and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"You can do it Calleigh, wake up. I can feel you squeezing my hand. Please, wake up."

She continued to maintain her hold on his hand but still did not open her eyes. This was better than nothing, she was listening. He was getting through to her.

"Okay, this is a start, I know you are trying. Keep trying Calleigh. I am here and I am not going anywhere. We can get through this."

…**to be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 Moving Calleigh

**_Author's Note :_** _I love how everyone keeps saying, make her wake up, make her wake up…..I promise she will wake up soon, maybe the next chapter, hint hint. In the meantime, I hope y__ou enjoy this chapter. The reviews have lightened but it seems people are still reading so I am going to keep posting._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 5 – Moving Calleigh**

Will's parents stopped by for the first time that afternoon. They found their daughter-in-law, still asleep with Lt. Caine by her side. Will's father spoke first after entering the room.

"Lieutenant Caine ?"

Horatio looked up from Calleigh to the doorway and smiled. He leaned down and whispered something to Calleigh before standing to greet her visitors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Durand, how nice to see you."

"How is she ?"

The concern was evident in Mrs. Durand's voice. Horatio looked back at Calleigh briefly.

"She's basically the same. She squeezed my hand this afternoon which is a first. The doctor is due by later today so I hope this will be good news for him."

Mrs. Durand smiled.

"That does sound encouraging."

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, why don't you two spend some time with her. The doctor says it is good to talk to her."

Mr. Durand replied.

"We'd like that."

"Good, I'll be back in a bit."

Now that Horatio had talked to Calleigh about Will, he thought his parents being there and talking to her might also help. He walked down to the hospital cafeteria, got a cup of coffee and then walked outside in the hospital courtyard. He sat on a bench and tried to soak in some sunshine. He missed Miami. After relaxing and drinking the coffee for about an hour he went back up to the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Durand were still there. As they walked out into the hallway, Horatio gave them an update on Calleigh's condition. He also told them the doctor would be making a decision on the next step of her care later today. He promised to call them with an update later that night. They said their goodbyes and were gone.

Horatio went back into the room and resumed his spot next to her and took her hand is his. She gently squeezed back. He guessed now that she was waking up he would forgo his ritual of kissing her hello, much to his disappointment.

Duke and the doctor stopped by later and while they were both encouraged that Calleigh was holding onto Horatio's hand, especially Duke, the bottom line was that Calleigh had not woken up yet.

Horatio left the room while Duke and the doctor discussed the next step. He had made the offer to Duke and it was up to him to make the decision. Horatio would do what he had to in order to keep his promise to Calleigh whatever Duke decided to do.

After quite a little bit, the doctor left the room with a nod and a goodbye to Horatio. Horatio walked back to the doorway of the room and watched as Duke took Calleigh's hand which she clearly then moved to grasp his hand. Duke sighed.

"Oh, Calleigh, lambchop, how I wish you would wake up. I hope I have made the right decision."

Horatio walked quietly back into the room. Duke heard him but did not turn.

"Let's move her to Miami. The doctor said they can have her ready for transport by noon tomorrow."

Horatio's heart soared. He knew it had been a tough decision for Duke, mainly because he had wanted her to wake up so he didn't have to make the decision, but also because he felt guilty about accepting Horatio's offer.

"I'll make the calls. And Duke, we'll both be there with her every step of the way."

Duke looked at him with a smile.

"I know. I've trusted you so far and it has all worked out, why stop now ? By the way, how did it go this afternoon ?"

"It was hard but now I know she was listening and I think it can only get better from here."

"I think you are right."

"Mr. and Mrs. Durand came by too and stayed with her for about an hour. I'm hoping that helped too. I told them I would call and let them know what the doctor said. So, I'll go do that and I'm going to make the calls to get everything else in motion. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, I'm planning to spend the morning getting things closed up at their house. Can you ask Will's parents if they can meet me there to help out ?"

"Will do."

"Thanks."

Horatio left the room and went down to the parking lot and his car to make the calls. First he called Alexx, explained the situation to her and she agreed to arrange for a private ambulance to meet them at the airport. Then he called Eric, filled him in and asked him to meet the home care place at his house the next morning since he had a key. Next, he called the home care place and made the necessary arrangements to get everything set up. They gave him the name of a local nurse in New Orleans that could accompany them on the flight to Miami and arranged for her to meet them at the hospital in the morning.

Next, he called a local charter company and chartered a plane to transport he, Duke, Calleigh and the nurse to Miami, he then made arrangements on a commercial airline to fly the nurse back.

He had thought through everything in advance in case Duke had agreed to the move and he thought he had everything covered. So, the next step was to get her back to Miami and the sooner the better.

Lastly, he called Mr. and Mrs. Durand. They had been somewhat surprised but since Calleigh's father's business was in Miami they agreed that it had made sense. Mrs. Durand wanted to know if there was anything they could do to help. Horatio asked if they could go to Will and Calleigh's house in the morning to help Duke and pack some stuff for Calleigh. They had gladly agreed. Horatio gave them his contact info in Miami and promised to keep in touch with them on Calleigh's recovery.

Horatio leaned his head back on the seat of the car and sighed. He was exhausted. But, they were going home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duke was sitting with Calleigh when Horatio made it back up to the room. He walked in and sat down in another chair near the window.

Without looking away from Calleigh, Duke acknowledged his presence in the room.

"Her grip is strong."

"Good."

Duke looked over at him.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I Horatio, moving her to Miami."

"I think you are."

Duke ran his fingers through Calleigh's hair and down her cheek. Horatio was envious of the gesture he was now denying himself.

"I told her we were moving her tomorrow."

He paused and then continued.

"She squeezed my hand harder. I'm taking that as a sign she agrees with my decision."

"It's going to be okay, Duke. We're going to get her back."

Horatio stood and walked behind Calleigh's father. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed as he looked down on his sunshine's face.

"Let's say our goodnights and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us. The flight tomorrow leaves at one o'clock."

Duke got up from the chair.

"You're right. Give me a minute."

"Of course."

Horatio walked into the hallway while Duke said his goodnights to Calleigh. After Duke left, Horatio made his way back in the room. He took Calleigh's hand in his and smiled when she squeezed.

"Okay, enough squeezing for you today, sunshine. You need to get your rest, we're going home tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

He laid her hand back on the bed and headed out to the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning was a flurry of activity at the hospital. The doctors and nurses were getting Calleigh ready for transport when Horatio arrived. The nurse he had hired showed up around nine and the staff was briefing her as well.

Horatio had talked to Duke twice. He and the Durand's were closing up the house and Duke indicated he would meet them at the airport with Calleigh's things. Horatio had already taken his rental car back and stored his bags on the plane. At eleven-thirty the staff at the hospital loaded Calleigh onto the ambulance that would take them to the airport. Once everything was secure, Horatio and the travel nurse climbed aboard and they headed to the airport.

Duke was already there when they arrived. It took about an hour to get everything, including Calleigh, loaded into the plane and ready for departure. Horatio and Duke said goodbye to the Durand's and climbed aboard. Horatio checked with the pilot on the flight time, checked on Calleigh and took his seat.

He was able to lean his head back and close his eyes for most of the two-hour flight knowing that Calleigh was there near him and they were heading home. The pilot came on the overhead to announce their decent into the airport. Horatio got up from his seat to check on Calleigh. He took her hand.

"We're landing Calleigh, so hang tight and soon we'll be home."

She squeezed his hand and he smiled. He looked at the nurse and nodded then returned to his seat.

The next hour was another flurry of activity. Once they landed, Alexx was there with the ambulance to greet them. She walked over to Horatio as the ambulance team and the nurse were moving Calleigh.

"How you doin', baby ?"

Horatio smiled slightly.

"I'm good. Glad to be back home. Have you talked to Eric ? Is the house ready for her ?"

"I just talked to him and yes, it is. He is waiting there. Ryan, Natalia and Frank are there too."

"Natalia ?"

"Yeah, she called the other day from Chicago and I told her about Calleigh, she said she was going to be in town to get the last of her stuff moved and wanted to come by. I hope that is okay ?"

"Sure, of course, she and Calleigh were friends. Is Eric okay with it."

"He seemed to be."

"Alright."

Duke walked over to them with an update.

"Calleigh is all loaded up and ready to go, I will follow in my car with all of the bags."

Horatio nodded.

"I'll go with you, Duke. Alexx, can you go in the ambulance with Calleigh and the nurse, she can fill you in on Calleigh's condition ?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'd be happy to."

"Okay, let's go."

Horatio put on his sunglasses and headed to the car. They drove in virtual silence to the house. As they approached the house, the ambulance was already backing into the driveway. He got out of the car and met Eric, Ryan, Frank and Natalia in the driveway.

Greetings were exchanged and then everyone went into the house to see Calleigh. She had been settled into one of the guest rooms in Horatio's house. Most of her injuries from the crash were minor. Her right wrist was still in a cast and a couple of cracked ribs were still healing, but most of the bruises and cuts were starting to fade. They had put in a hospital bed and the machinery to monitor her vitals. But, the room looked pleasant. There was a floral print coverlet on the bed and the sheets were a pale green. A fresh vase full of tulips sat next to the bed.

He looked at Eric with a smile.

"The room looks great."

Eric smiled back.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if it didn't look so much like another hospital room and I remembered tulips were her favorite flower."

"It's nice and when she wakes up, I am sure she will appreciate it."

Eric seemed pleased with himself.

Everyone went back into the living room while the nurse finished getting Calleigh settled in. A local nurse with the home care place was also there getting the details on Calleigh's condition.

Horatio and Duke explained to everyone what had been happening for the last few days. They were all encouraged to hear that Calleigh was squeezing her hand but all had concerns that she had not woken up.

Alexx and Natalia managed to scrounge up an early dinner for everyone from what food Horatio had on hand. The team filled Horatio in on cases that were going on at work. He told them he would be in to see the chief tomorrow.

After dinner, everyone had a few minutes alone with Calleigh while Horatio and Duke brought her things in from the car and then Horatio ushered everyone out except for Duke.

"Duke, I have another bedroom and you are welcome to stay here for the night if you want."

"Thank you Horatio for everything. I think I am going to go home and get a good night's sleep for tonight. But, if it is okay with you, I will be back in the morning."

"Or course, in fact….."

Horatio headed to the kitchen and opened a cabinet to get something.

"…here is a key to the front door. You feel free to come and go as you please, and if you ever want to stay over, just bring a bag with you and you are welcome."

Duke took the key with a smile.

"Thank you."

Duke left and Horatio walked back to Calleigh's room. The nurse was checking her vitals and smiled when he came in.

"She's stable. Her vitals are strong. I'll give you some time alone."

"Thank you."

The nurse left the room and Horatio took Calleigh's hand. She squeezed. He smiled.

"Hey, sunshine, long day. We're home, at my house now and you're safe. Everyone that cares about you came by to visit today. They all want you to wake up and talk to them. Can you do that ?"

Horatio watched her for any sign from her face. He knew she could hear him.

"Calleigh, I want to help you. You have to wake up. I know it's hard. I know you loved him and you are going to miss his every day. You, of all people, know I miss Marisol every day. And, maybe right now, it seems like there is no reason to wake up. But, I am being selfish. I want to see those beautiful green eyes again and I want to hear that southern drawl."

Still nothing.

"You get a good night's sleep. I'll be in my room across the hall. If you need me, you call me, okay. I'll be here in a heartbeat."

He laid her hand back on the bed and left the room. The nurse came down the hall.

"Do you need anything, I am going to go to bed. If there is any change, please come and wake me. I am a light sleeper."

"Of course, Lieutenant Caine."

"Thank you."

Horatio stripped down to boxers and climbed into bed. It was only nine o'clock but he was exhausted. He thought sleep would elude him, but he was asleep in no time.

**_...to be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6 Awake !

**Author's Note :** Okay, here ya go, the title of this chapter gives it away, she finally wakes up. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6 – Awake !**

Horatio woke the next morning feeling more rested than he had in the last week. Being home was definitely agreeing with him, now if it would just have a similar effect on Calleigh.

After his shower, he stopped by her room to check in. The nurse was exercising Calleigh's legs when he walked in. He had seem them do it at the hospital too.

"You need to teach me how to do that."

The nurse smiled.

"Anytime, Lieutenant Caine."

He told Calleigh and in turn the nurse that he was headed into the office and would be back after lunch.

He arrived at the lab in a flurry of activity, apparently there was a scene in progress and everyone was running around doing his or her part. He smiled slightly and was glad to be back. He decided to see what was going on by checking in with the team himself. First stop was trace.

He entered the trace lab quietly.

"What do we have, Mr. Wolfe ?"

Without even thinking, Ryan turned toward Horatio and answered.

"Well, H, we ran the fibers…….wait, H? What are you doing here."

"Good to see you too, Mr. Wolfe. I'll be in my office if anyone is looking for me."

Again before Ryan could reply, Horatio was gone. He shook his head and went back to work.

Horatio stopped in briefly to see everyone else and headed to his office. He was to meet the chief there at nine. He walked in to find Eric seated behind his desk.

"You look right at home."

Eric jumped up as if he had been caught in the principal's office.

"H. I was…."

"It's OK, Eric. It's OK. What are you working on ?"

Eric shook his head.

"Whew, you just surprised me. I am working on some paperwork from a case we closed yesterday. I never knew how much paperwork there was. No wonder you seem to live here."

"Yes, well, that is part of it. I'm meeting the chief here at nine and then I'd like to meet with the team after that if you can arrange that."

"Sure, H. No problem. Let me get this stuff out of your way and we'll meet you in the conference room in a bit."

"Okay."

Eric gathered the paperwork he was working on and headed for the door.

"Eric."

Eric turned back around at the door.

"Yeah, H ?"

"Thanks."

Eric smiled.

"No problem. It's good to have you back."

As Eric left the office, Horatio turned back toward his desk and the window and replied to himself.

"It's good to be back."

"Talking to yourself, Caine ?"

Horatio turned around at the sound of the Chief's voice.

"Chief."

The two covered the distance between them and gave each other a firm handshake.

"It's good to have you back, Lieutenant. How is our girl ?"

"She's about the same. Her physical injuries are healing nicely but she is still not awake. Her father and I brought her back to Miami yesterday, she is at my house with a full-time nurse."

"Good. I'm sure the Miami sunshine will bring her around."

"I hope so, sir. I hope so."

"So, do we have you back on here now ?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'd like to take a thirty-day leave of absence. I just don't think I can give one hundred percent yet. But, I would like to offer my services to consult on cases part-time, if that is okay."

The chief looked at Horatio. He had hoped the advice he had given him before he went to New Orleans was sinking in.

"Of course that is not a problem. We'll take you any way we can get you and you should be with Calleigh."

Horatio smiled slightly.

"Thank you, chief. I'm going to go talk to the team."

"Do you need me for that ?"

"No, thank you. I've got it."

"Alright."

The two men shook hands again and the chief left. Horatio pulled out his cell and dialed.

"Eric, can you gather everyone in the large conference room in fifteen minutes and I'd like to see you in my office right away. Okay, see you in a minute."

Horatio sat down behind his desk to wait for Eric.

"H, what's up ?"

"Eric, have a seat."

Eric sat down across from him.

"I'm going to take a thirty day leave of absence to continue looking after Calleigh. I told the chief I would work part-time as a consultant. I thought maybe you could continue to lead the team and then you and I could debrief after cases were closed and I'll handle the paperwork. How does that sound ?"

"That sounds great, H. The team practically runs itself anyway, so if you and I can coordinate the paperwork, it will make my life easier."

"Good. Let's go tell the team."

The team took the news in stride. Even though they were somewhat surprised that the Lieutenant seemed so comfortable taking time away from the office, they were also in their own way hoping that it meant he and Calleigh would finally take a chance to be together. Also, they were all glad to see Horatio back in Miami and no one seemed to have a problem with Eric continuing to lead the team on each case. Of course, Horatio had not expected any less from his team.

He stayed around the lab until after lunch to go through all the case files they had completed in the last week and then filed the necessary paperwork for his leave. He left with a promise to Eric to spend a couple of hours each day with him to go over cases and handle paperwork.

The drive home was relaxing knowing that he could continue to focus his attention on Calleigh and her recovery. He really was changing. It was somewhat of a surprise, even to him.

He walked into the house and headed straight for her room. The nurse was sitting in a chair near the window reading. She looked up when he entered and closed her book, standing. She walked up to him.

"No change. I'll leave you alone with her."

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next four days were the same. He learned how to do her arm and leg exercises and did those with her twice a day talking to her about how he would be glad when she woke up so she could do this herself by going for walks on the beach and swimming. He described his house to her, since she had never been there. He told her about the beach right out the back door and the swimming pool and hot tub. He described the room she was in and told her about the other rooms in the house.

He brought up Will fairly often too. Talked about meeting his parents and how nice they were. He told her how much they loved her and wished her well. But, by the second day he was running out of things to talk about. The nurse suggested he read to her. He didn't really have any books to read. Well, except for those couple of shelves of old classics, Marisol had loaded onto the shelves in the living room. He looked through them one afternoon, chuckled at one and pulled it down.

"Perfect."

So for the next few days, reading was added to their daily routine in the afternoon. He still met with Eric for a couple of hours each evening too. And he often did paperwork late into the night once Calleigh's hand no longer gripped his and he knew she was asleep.

Her dad came by every day to spend time with her and with Horatio's encouragement he had also spoken to her about Will and tried to get her to wake up and talk.

Friday was the same as any other day. Horatio started his morning with a run on the beach. He came home, showered and dressed in a pair of casual slacks and a lightweight shirt. He worked Calleigh through her exercises on her arms and legs. He made himself a light lunch and then went into the office to meet Eric. He got home around four and settled into a chair near Calleigh's bed to continue with their story.

He took her hand in his and pleaded as he did every day.

"Calleigh, sunshine. I know you are fighting this, but we can get through this together. You have always been there for me and now you have to give me the chance to be here for you. Please, wake up. I will do anything, you name it, just wake up."

He looked at her and the monitors, no change. He settled back in the chair and started reading where they had left off.

"_The harder Tom tried to fasten his mind on his book, the more his ideas wandered.  
__So at last, with a sigh and a yawn, he gave it up. It seemed to him that the noon recess  
would never come. The air was utterly dead. There was not a breath stirring. It was  
the sleepiest of sleepy days. The drowsing murmur of the five-and-twenty studying  
scholars soothed the soul like the spell that is in the murmur of bees."_

He leaned forward in the chair and held the book between his legs and continued.

"_Away off in the flaming sunshine Cardiff Hill lifted its soft green sides through a  
shimmering veil of heat tinted with the purple of distance; a few birds floated on  
lazy wing high in the air; no other living thing was visible but some cows, and  
they were asleep……."_

"First, you can stop reading me Tom Sawyer and then you can get someone to make me something to eat. I'm starving."

He dropped the book and looked up at the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Calleigh…."

She smiled weakly and he was revitalized.

"Hi, handsome."

"Oh my God ! You're awake."

"And hungry, in case you didn't hear me."

He laughed. She was mesmerized by the sound.

"Of course. Let me get the nurse to come check you out and I'll make you something to eat."

Horatio left the room on a cloud and found the nurse in the living room.

"She's awake."

The nurse stood up from the couch smiling.

"And, she's hungry. Can I fix her something to eat ?"

"Just something light for the next twenty four hours. I'll go take her IV out and check her out."

"Okay, okay, I'll be in there in a minute. I need to call her father."

"Lieutenant Caine, calm down. She's awake and everything is going to be so much better from here on out."

He sighed.

"I know. Thank you."

Horatio went to the kitchen and called Duke.

"Duke, she's awake. I know. I know. Okay, see you in ten minutes. Be careful driving."

Next, he called Alexx who agreed to call the rest of the team. Horatio asked her to have everyone wait to come for a visit until she was a little stronger and Alexx agreed once he gave in to a visit from her the next day.

Horatio made Calleigh a bowl of soup and headed back to her room. The nurse was checking her vitals and they had moved the bed so she could sit up a little. He stood in the doorway with the tray carrying the soup, some crackers and a glass of apple juice. After a couple of minutes, Calleigh saw him.

"Is that food ? Bring it here."

Then she smiled.

"Please, Horatio."

He would have done anything for her in that moment. The nurse stepped away from the bed and walked toward him.

"Her vitals are good. Her ribs still seem a little sore but other than that she seems fine. I had her move her legs and arms and other than being tired and a little weak, everything looks good."

"Thank you."

Horatio walked over to the bed and set the tray down on the hospital bed table the nurse had moved over to the bed.

"The nurse said only light food for the first twenty-four hours, so I made you some soup. I called your dad and he is on his way over."

And, then he just stared at her while she dug into the soup with gusto.

"Mmmmmm……this tastes so good. Thank you."

Horatio just kept watching her. She smiled at him.

"Do I have soup in my teeth ?"

He chuckled. Music to her ears, she had missed him.

"No, I am just so happy to see you awake."

She kept eating and watching him.

"Is there more ?"

He smiled again. She had rarely seen that smile when she worked here but she had missed it. She had always thought it was no wonder he was able to charm the ladies. She could imagine being subjected to that smile on a regular basis would make anyone get lost in those blue eyes.

"Let me see if the nurse says it is okay."

About that time, Duke walked into the room.

"Lambchop !"

"Daddy !"

Horatio left them alone and went in search of more soup. He found the nurse in the living room again.

"Is it okay for her to have some more soup ?"

The nurse smiled.

"Sure. One more bowl should be okay. I called my service while you were with her and told them she had woken up. I'd like to stay through the weekend to make sure is strong enough to take care of personal needs and then she should be okay on her own for the rest of her recovery."

"Thank you so much for all you have done."

"Lieutenant Caine, I've barely done anything, she owes her recovery to you but I am glad I could be here to help."

Horatio thanked her again and went to get more soup. He returned to Calleigh's room where she and Duke were deep in a serious discussion. She looked upset so he held back in the doorway. He saw Duke wipe away a tear from her face and gently kiss her hand. She smiled weakly at him and wiped another tear from her face. Horatio wished he could take the pain for her but knew this was also part of the healing process.

He coughed from the doorway.

"I've got food."

"Yum."

She reached her hands out for the soup and Horatio brought it over to the table for her. She smiled at him and dug right in.

"Well, Horatio, it looks like we got her back."

"Yes, it does, Duke, yes it does."

**...to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 Getting To Know You

**_Author's Note :_** _Remember, there are 13 more chapters already written for this story and probably at least 2 still to be written so don't be in too big of a hurry to see everything play out…..sit back and enjoy the journey._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7 – Getting To Know You**

The next morning Horatio woke up with a smile on his face knowing that today Calleigh was awake. He got up, took a shower and got dressed. He walked across the hall to her room and her bed was empty. With a frown, he headed for the living room. The nurse greeted him from the kitchen.

"She's out on the patio. She wanted to get out of bed, so I am making her some eggs to take out there. She is walking well but a little weak. Go on out and join her, I made enough for you too."

He smiled.

"Thank you, I think I will."

Horatio walked out onto the patio. Calleigh was leaned back in one of four Adirondack chairs with her eyes closed toward the sun breathing in the salty ocean air. She was wearing some silk pajama pants with little yellow ducks on them and a pale green t-shirt. She looked very comfortable and peaceful.

"Calleigh…."

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Horatio, don't you think the Miami sun is just invigorating ?"

"As a matter of fact, I have always found sunshine to be quite revitalizing wherever it comes from, yes. May I join you ?"

"Of course."

The nurse brought the food out and set it on the table. She went back in and came back again with a carafe of coffee and some orange juice.

"Breakfast."

Horatio got up and held out his hand to help Calleigh up. She took it and stood up slowly. He saw her wince slightly, probably from the bruised ribs and he frowned.

"Are you sure you should be up ?"

She walked gingerly over to the table and sat down, adjusting the sling her right arm was in once she was seated.

"I'm fine. I've been in bed for two weeks. I need to move around or my muscles are going to forget how to work."

The nurse poured them both some coffee and juice while Horatio dished out some eggs, hash browns and bacon on their plates.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Mrs. Durand, Lieutenant Caine has been exercising your arm and leg muscles all week."

Calleigh almost spit her orange juice out.

"What ?"

Horatio glared at the nurse.

"I'll be inside if you need anything else."

"Horatio, what is she talking about ?"

"The nurse was exercising your arms and legs every day and I didn't know how long you would be unconscious so I asked her to teach me how to do it."

"And, then you took over, of course."

"Of course."

"Horatio Caine."

She reached over and placed her hand over his on the table.

"Thank you."

He placed his other hand over hers.

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

"What kind of promise ?"

"I promised to be here for you just like you have always been for me when I went through tough times. We're going to talk about everything and get you strong. That's what friends do for each other."

Friends. She had missed their friendship. She looked out toward the ocean and quietly replied.

"Okay."

"Now, let's eat before this food gets cold."

Calleigh turned back to the table and begun to eat. Horatio was pleased to see she had a good appetite. Of course, as he remembered, she always had.

After breakfast, the nurse took her in and helped her take a shower and get dressed. Calleigh could do most everything herself and only needed help with her right arm and the sling. Hopefully the doctor would let her get rid of that soon even if the cast wasn't ready to come off.

She came back out to the living room on her own. Horatio was reading the paper and drinking some coffee. When she entered the room he motioned for her to come over to the sofa and sit down which she did.

"So, let's talk. What do you want to know ? What do you remember ?"

Calleigh hung her head. She sighed. He could tell she was trying to be strong.

"Take your time."

"I remember driving home from the casinos that night. We both had to work the next day. I remember seeing the lights coming in the passenger side window. And, then the next thing I remember is waking up in the car. My right arm was pinned under something and my ribs hurt. There was blood and the airbags had deployed."

He could see the tears brimming in her eyes and he reached over and laid his hand on her knee.

"I remember looking over at Will. There was blood on his face and he wasn't moving. I couldn't check his pulse or get to him because I was pinned. I kept calling his name, trying to get him to wake up."

She paused, closed her eyes and let a single tear slip down her cheek.

"I remember hearing the sirens. I was tired and I heard the paramedics approach the car. One reached in to me and realized I was alive and started to work to free me. I kept my eyes on Will, trying to see him move. Another paramedic appeared on his side and checked his vitals. I was going into shock but before I completely blacked out, I heard him say – this one is DOA."

She looked up at Horatio and several more tears fell silently down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away.

"I'm so sorry, Calleigh."

Being careful of her wrist and her ribs, he moved closer and pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently.

"It's okay now, you are okay and we're going to get through this together."

Through her sobs she replied.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

He thought of Marisol.

"Trust me, saying goodbye wouldn't have made it any easier."

And then the tears came. She cried and cried and cried. He held her as close as he could and let her sob with abandon into his chest. Eventually the sobs subsided and her breathing grew more even. She was asleep.

He brushed her hair away from her face and turned slightly on the couch supporting her as he moved. He managed to stand and lift her in his arms at the same time. He carried her to her room and laid her gently on the bed. He covered her with the sheet and coverlet and brazenly kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Duke and Alexx arrived about thirty minutes later. He brought them into the living room and filled them in on the happenings of the morning. Duke went in to look in on Calleigh who was still sleeping. Horatio had the nurse stay in Calleigh's room until she woke up in case she needed any help freshening up.

The three of them talked while Horatio worked in the kitchen to make a crab pasta salad for lunch. He invited everyone to stay until Calleigh woke up and they could eat. He fixed a fresh pitcher of tea and then went back into the living room to join them.

It was a little after noon when Calleigh emerged from the bedroom. She looked refreshed and had obviously freshened up before coming out. She greeted the room with a brave smile even though Horatio could tell she was still hurting.

"Dad. Alexx."

"Calleigh, baby, how are you feeling."

"Believe it or not, Alexx, better."

She smiled weakly at her friend. Alexx walked over to her and took her good arm to guide her over to a chair in the living room where she sat down.

"Thank you, Alexx."

"Baby, it is so wonderful to see you awake and up."

"It is sweetie."

"Thank you Alexx, Dad. I agree, it feels good to me too."

She looked over to Horatio with a frown.

"I'm hungry."

He laughed.

"I made some crab pasta salad and tea. Do you want to have it on the porch ? Everyone is staying."

She smiled.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, why don't all of you head out there and get settled and I'll bring everything out."

Duke helped Calleigh out of her chair and out onto the patio. Alexx went to the kitchen to help Horatio.

"Alexx, if you can just take these plates and silverware out, I'll get the rest."

"You're taking good care of her, baby."

"I'm trying. But, she is still hurting."

"I know. And, I'm sure this brings up some painful memories for you too. You take care of you too, okay ?"

"I will, Alexx."

Alexx left the kitchen with the dishes and silverware. Horatio grabbed napkins and glasses of ice to take out and then came back in for the pitcher of tea and the pasta salad. Duke grabbed the pitcher of tea and started to pour for everyone as Horatio passed around the salad after dipping up a generous helping for Calleigh who rewarded him with one of her smiles.

Everyone enjoyed the lunch and Duke entertained everyone with stories of Calleigh' childhood, some that caused her to grimace several times. Horatio learned that her favorite flowers were actually magnolias and that she hated fire ants. He also got a rundown on her high school sweethearts and was especially fascinated to learn that her prom date had been a red head.

Once everyone was done eating and the table cleared, Calleigh, Duke and Alexx moved to the chairs on the patio to look out on the ocean. Horatio walked over to them.

"If you two don't mind keeping Calleigh company, I need to run to the grocery store."

He winked at her.

"She is eating me out of house and home and I need to stock up."

"Horatio…."

"I'm kidding. But now that there is one more person eating in this place I do need to run to the store. I thought we'd have a nice steak for dinner."

She smiled and licked her lips in response. He chuckled.

"Of course, we'll stay with her Horatio. You go right ahead."

"Is there anything special you want ?"

She thought for a minute.

"Strawberries. Shrimp and dirty rice. Gumbo."

"Okay, okay, you're going to have wait until you feel well enough to go with me for all that Cajun stuff. But, I think I can handle the strawberries."

Calleigh turned a pouty face toward her father.

"I'll bring you some gumbo one day this week for lunch, sweetie."

"Thank you, dad."

She turned back to Horatio.

"Okay, strawberries then."

"You got it."

Horatio left and everyone else began to visit. He was gone to the store for about an hour and when he returned everyone was back in the living room. Calleigh looked a little tired but she looked happy. He put away the groceries and joined them.

"So, how is everyone doing ?"

He looked at Calleigh for a response.

"I'm fine. A little tired."

"You want a little nap before dinner ?"

"I don't want to be a bad hostess."

Alexx and Duke immediately jumped to defend her and agreed that it was time for them to leave anyway. Horatio was glad they took the hint. After goodbyes, hugs and kisses, everyone left.

"Alright, let's get you to bed."

"Can I just rest out here on the couch ? I feel like I have been in that bed for days."

"Of course. Let me get your cover and pillow."

Horatio went and got her cover and pillow and put it on the couch and then helped her over to lie down. He covered her with the coverlet and then stood up.

"Aren't you going to kiss my forehead like you did earlier ?"

He laughed and then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Now, close your eyes and rest."

"Yes, sir."

Horatio walked over to the stereo and put a relaxation CD in the player and turned it on. Soon, soothing light music coupled with water sounds filled the room. He finished doing the dishes and then went and got some paperwork from his room and brought it into the living room to work on while she slept.

He sat in the chair opposite to her so he could see her face and watched as she drifted off. She slept and he worked for about two hours and then her saw her start to stir. She stretched out on the couch and opened her eyes wider to look at him.

"Work ?"

"Yes, that was my deal with Eric."

"Deal ?"

"He ran the lab while I was in New Orleans and when I came back and decided to take a leave of absence, I agreed to do the final case paperwork while he continued to lead the team."

Calleigh looked confused.

"You took a leave of absence ?"

He smiled.

"Yes, I took a leave of absence."

"How long ?"

"Thirty days."

"Horatio, that's not like you. You love work."

"Well, there are some things that I lo…care about more right now. I wasn't sure how long you would be unconscious and I promised to be there for you. I wanted to be able to keep that promise. I knew if I worked full-time I would let you down."

"You've never let me down."

"Well, I don't know about that. Enough of this serious talk, I also promised you a steak dinner, I better get on that."

Calleigh smiled as Horatio got up from his chair putting the paperwork back in folders.

"Thank you, Horatio."

"How about we take a walk on the beach after dinner, are you up for that ?"

"Absolutely, it sounds great."

Horatio made dinner, Calleigh freshened up and they enjoyed a dinner out on the patio.

"You're a good cook, Horatio."

"Thank you. I don't cook that often anymore, always on the go. I've enjoyed this. But, once you are feeling better, you'll have to give me some lessons on your hometown specialties."

"You can count on it. You like Cajun food, right ?"

"I'm not sure what I have had has been authentic but I do like spicy food."

"Well, by the time I am through with you, you'll know a new meaning for spicy."

"I'm sure. Let's go for that walk."

They walked along the beach and talked easily. She brought up Will a couple of times remembering times they had taken beach walks. Horatio enjoyed the stories and was glad she was opening up. He could tell parts of the conversation were hard on her but she was doing well.

When they got back to the house, the sun was almost gone from the sky and he could tell she was tired. They got to the stairs that led up to the back of the house and Calleigh paused.

"You okay ?"

"Yeah, my legs are just tired."

Before she could protest, he reached down and lifted her into his arms and started walking up the steps.

"Horatio……I'm too heavy, put me down, I can walk."

"Relax, you're as light as a feather. Hold on."

She placed her arms around his neck and let him carry her. He smelled good. She shook her head to let go of that thought. She had only been widowed for two weeks and she was enjoying this way too much.

They reached the patio and he put her down in one of the chairs. They sat there for quite a while, looking at the ocean until the moon lit the waves.

…**to be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8 Now What ?

_**Author's Note**_ _Okay, so here is a little bit longer chapter and some fun since you guys have so patiently been waiting. I'd really like feedback on this chapter, so if you can review this chapter, or if you haven't been reviewing let me know what you think so far through this chapter. I would really appreciate it._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 8 – What Now ?**

Monday morning, Calleigh had a doctor's appointment at the hospital. Horatio was up and ready to take her first thing. He noticed when she came into the living room that she looked well rested and he could tell by her walk that her ribs seemed to be less tender this morning.

"Your ribs are better ?"

"Yes, actually, they are. Still a little sore but not too bad. Are you ready to go ?"

"I am."

They walked out of the house and headed for the hospital. This was actually Calleigh's first trip away from the house other than walks on the beach. Horatio was very careful driving since she had not been in a car since the accident. He took city streets rather than the highway to keep her nerves in tact. She didn't say anything but she knew what he was doing and appreciated it. That was one thing she had always admired about him, his thoughtfulness.

The doctor's visit was routine. He told Calleigh that everything was healing nicely and gave her the okay to quit using the sling. He did tell her she would need to put a plastic bag over her wrist cast when taking a shower but assured her that if everything continued healing, she could expect to get rid of the cast in another two weeks. She was thrilled and turned to Horatio with a smile at that news.

He nearly melted. She still had a lot of healing to do but all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her when she smiled at him like that. Instead, he smiled back.

After the doctor, Horatio suggested they go to lunch and Calleigh happily agreed. He took her down to a small restaurant near the water where he thought they served the best fresh seafood. Calleigh noticed that the staff obviously knew Horatio and seated them at a table with a wonderful view.

"You've been here before."

"Well, I have a few favorite places. This is one of them. Quiet, away from all the noise of the city not to mention a great view."

"I love it."

"Well, we'll have to come back sometime for dinner. Sometimes they have a live band."

"That sounds nice."

The waitress came over and they ordered. Horatio excused himself from the table to take a phone call. The breeze from the ocean was refreshing and Calleigh closed her eyes as she breathed it in.

Her thoughts drifted to Will. She missed him. They had loved to find quiet out of the way places to eat. They would have definitely found a place like this and come back. Then her thoughts drifted to Horatio. She was seeing a side of him she had never seen before. Well, maybe a side she had never been on the other end of before. She had seen how he treated the victims in the crimes he solved, the people that were left behind. There was no telling how far that support extended and for how many people. She had seen him give his card to everyone and offer to be there for people in every situation for as long as they needed him but she had never been on the receiving end of that thoughtfulness, that generosity….until now. Sometimes lately, it was actually unnerving. Like today in the doctor's office, there was one point when she looked at him and saw something…..something more. She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind.

He took a leave-of-absence to be with her, to help her through her recovery. That seemed almost beyond comprehension to Calleigh. He loved his job, he was his job and to step away from it for ANY reason seemed like an extreme gesture. She had to admit she had enjoyed the attention these last few days since waking up.

There had been a time, a long time ago, that she had entertained the idea of a relationship with Horatio. When she had first started working for him, she couldn't help being taken in by him, by his commanding presence, by his dedication to truth and justice; not to mention, those piercing blue eyes.

But, soon after, she got so wrapped up in everything that he stood for that it became more important to do the best job for him. She had loved playing with him though. In the first couple of years, she had often poked at his tough exterior with her southern charm and innuendo but it only made them better friends.

Their relationship had stopped at friendship, she knew she had made that decision at some point and he had never given her any reason to think he had considered anything more.

The bottom line was that they were there for each other when it counted. She thought of her dad, Hagen, Stetler, Walter Resdon, even Marisol.

Marisol.

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked for him. She saw him standing outside near the front entrance still on the phone. Helping her had surely brought up memories of his own loss, even though it had been two years ago. She looked back toward the ocean.

What was she going to do now ? She had a life planned out. She was working as a ballistics instructor for the police academy in New Orleans, she and Will had their own house, they had talked about having children. In one moment, all that she had planned was gone.

She was deep in thought when Horatio came back to the table. She had a serious look on her face as he approached.

"Calleigh…."

She looked up at him and smiled as a once familiar greeting rolled off her tongue.

"Hey, handsome."

He had missed that greeting.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh, no, let's just enjoy lunch instead."

"Calleigh, you know you can talk….."

She interrupted him before he could finish.

"I know, Horatio. Some thoughts are just for me to contemplate."

He looked concerned, but knew what she meant.

"Okay."

"Is everything okay ?"

He looked confused.

"The phone call."

"Oh, it was just Eric…..they have a pretty intense case going on today and he wanted to meet with me a little later than usual. You think you and your dad can manage dinner on your own tonight ?"

"Of course, I'll get him to bring me some gumbo."

Horatio smiled.

"Good idea."

Their lunch came and they ate, talked and watched the boats out on the water. Calleigh learned more about Horatio's life in New York and his move to Miami. He talked about Ray and his childhood although she knew he kept many of the more unhappy memories to himself. He himself had been a victim which probably explained a lot about the way he treated the victims he encountered every day.

She loved listening to his voice, it was very soothing and she took note when he steered the conversation away from something that was about to be painful for her. After lunch, they headed back home.

Calleigh took a nap on the sofa, still trying to regain her strength back. Horatio did paperwork while she slept. Later once her father had arrived with the requested gumbo, Horatio left to meet Eric. Duke had brought a bag and planned to stay over since Horatio didn't know how late he would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next two weeks grew routine. Horatio woke up and took his morning jog. He came home showered and made something for them to eat. They had various things they did throughout the day. She had received a package from Will's parents the week after she had regained consciousness; it had sympathy cards and other mail in it. She wrote replies and thank you notes. She had talked to the police academy human resources department and they had her on long-term disability. She was still getting paid with direct deposit so she was able to also pay the bills she received. She got another package from Will's parents each week thereafter and dealt with it all fairly easily. Horatio read the paper every day, worked on paperwork from the office and met with Eric.

They usually ate lunch at home on the patio and had dinner inside in the evening. They did visit the seafood place again for lunch once and had gone to another of Horatio's haunts, an Italian place, for dinner once. Everywhere they went, the staff knew Horatio and she learned that he was most certainly a creature of habit.

Her hospital bed was long gone from Horatio's guest room, replaced by a comfy queen size bed with a girly floral print quilt and lots of frilly pillows. Apparently, he had learned that the tough bullet girl that used to work for him was well aware of her female side. And, she had been pleased when he had made the changes to her room, well, his room.

Now, it had been a month since the accident and she was starting to feel like she had overstayed her welcome even though Horatio seemed in no hurry for her to leave.

Today was the day she went to the doctor to get her cast off. It was the last remnant of the accident. She and Horatio went to breakfast before the appointment that morning. After they had been seated and ordered she made her request.

"Horatio."

He looked up.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I need to go back to New Orleans."

His heart sank.

"New Orleans."

"Yes. I've been here a month and there are things I need to take care of there and decisions to be made. Plus, I'd like to go to the cemetery……to see Will."

Of course she did.

"When do you want to go ?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you."

They ate breakfast in relative silence. Both lost in thought. After, Horatio paid they left for the hospital. As promised, the doctor removed the cast on her wrist. He tested its strength and suggested that if she was going to use it for any strenuous activity, like shooting, that she wrap it in an ace bandage for support, at least for the next eight weeks. She had smiled and agreed.

They left the hospital and headed back to the house.

"If it's okay, I'm going to drop you by the house and head into see Eric early. I'll make some travel arrangements and be home in time for dinner. Isn't your dad coming to take you to lunch ?"

"That's fine. Yes, Dad is coming over to take me to lunch."

"Good, you can let him know about your plans too."

Calleigh thought Horatio seemed upset.

"You okay."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just a lot on my mind I guess."

He needed to get his feelings in check. He also needed to take a small step forward. He looked at her and smiled.

"How about we go out for dinner, the seafood place has a local band tonight ?"

"Okay, that sounds fun."

They pulled into the driveway.

"Okay, then I'll see you later. If you need anything, you call me."

How many times had she heard him say that ?

"I will."

Calleigh got out of the car and waved goodbye to him as he left. She took her key out of her purse and went inside. She decided to rest on the patio for a bit and went out to her favorite chair. She must have dozed off but was awakened when she heard the phone ring inside. She got up quickly to retrieve the phone and was out of breath when she answered.

"Hello."

"Calleigh, are you okay."

"Horatio. Yeah, I was out on the patio and ran in to get the phone."

"I just wanted to let you know about the travel plans to New Orleans in case you needed to make any arrangements."

"Thank you."

"The flight leaves tomorrow at five in the evening arriving in New Orleans around seven-thirty. Is that soon enough ?"

"That's perfect. I'll be ready."

"Okay. I'll be home around five, and we can leave for dinner at six-thirty, if that works for you."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Okay."

Horatio hung up the phone and sighed. He picked up the phone. It was time to set his plan in motion.

"Emelio. Horatio Caine. I need to make a reservation for dinner tonight. Seven o''clock. I need a private table with a view. Thank you."

He hung up just as Eric walked in with a pile of paperwork.

"H."

"Eric, have a seat. Let's get this paperwork reviewed."

They reviewed the paperwork for the next hour and then they went out to lunch.

"Calleigh and I are going to New Orleans tomorrow night. I'll be there for no more than two weeks but I don't know if she is coming back here. I just wanted to let you know. Will you be okay with the paperwork while I am gone, I know we had an agreement."

"Of course, H, no problem."

Eric felt like there was more to say and maybe even more Horatio wanted to say.

"H. I may be out of line here. But, I thought maybe there was something more in the works with you and Calleigh. I mean you have always been close but you have really gone out of your way with her through this and I thought maybe….."

Horatio interrupted.

"Eric, you thought right. I am interested in seeing if there is something more there but she needs time. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about Marisol and she's been gone for two years. I know our relationship happened fast but I cared about her and planned to spend my life with her, raise a family with her. Calleigh has only been without Will for a month. Her pain is too fresh for another relationship. I don't even know if she could ever feel that way about me."

Eric was stunned at Horatio's openness and suddenly felt an awkward responsibility to council him.

"Are you kidding me ? You work with a team of CSIs, we've all seen it. Calleigh had the biggest crush on you when she came to Miami and we all thought something would happen years ago."

Horatio was stunned.

"What ?"

"Come on H. I know you cared about Marisol but just like you wanted her to live the fullest life she could, she would want the same for you. Loving Calleigh doesn't mean you loved Marisol any less."

"Look Eric, thank you for listening but this is something I am going to have to deal with on my own. I'm determined to take a chance with Calleigh but I have no idea how it is going to turn out."

"Well, I wish you all the luck."

"Thanks Eric, that means a lot."

They finished lunch and headed back to the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Calleigh made several calls that afternoon after she and her dad got back from lunch. She called the Durand's and asked them to have the house opened up and gave them her arrival time. They had agreed to pick her up at the airport.

She called and made an appointment with her and Will's attorney to find out about the will he had left and any legal matters she needed to handle. She also made an appointment with her chief at the police academy and human resources to check on her status there.

The real question was, what was she going to do now ? Where was she going to live ? In New Orleans, she had no family any more other than Will's parents. In Miami, she had her dad and the CSI team, which was like family to her. But, was that a step back ?

And, what was going on with Horatio. She was starting to feel too comfortable with him. In fact, she wasn't sure what was going on. He had seemed upset that she was going back to New Orleans, like he wanted her to stay. But, it wasn't like she was going to live with him forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horatio headed back to the house as planned and arrived at five. He parked the car in front of the house and turned off the engine.

He sat there for a minute, deep in thought. He had high hopes for taking some kind of turn tonight at dinner and he hoped Calleigh was ready. One of the differences between Marisol and Calleigh was that Marisol had placed her life in his hands. She had trusted him to make everything better for her regardless of how much time she had left. Calleigh, on the other hand, she was the one in whose hands he would put his own life. Hell, he had, on more than one occasion. And, he was about to put his heart there as well.

He entered the house and was greeted by quiet. He figured Calleigh would be busy getting ready but as he made his way into the living room, he saw she was asleep on the couch. He put down his keys and the briefcase he had brought home full of stuff to take with him to New Orleans and walked over to the couch. She looked so peaceful. Her hair was splashed on the pillow behind her head, a golden cascade of beauty. She looked happy, like she was dreaming of something good. He eased down and sat gently next to her so as not to wake her. She stirred slightly but only snuggled around him.

He wanted her to stay in Miami but he knew she had to go home to New Orleans. She had a life there that was interrupted by tragedy, but it was still her life. No matter what his current course was, he couldn't pretend it wasn't there and neither could she.

He took his hand and moved a stray strand of hair from her face to behind her ear and she stirred, blinking her eyes, still half asleep. She murmured, still asleep.

"Hey, handsome…..hmmmmm….."

Before he knew what she was doing, she reached up with her eyes closed and clasped his shirt pulling him toward her. Then she snaked her other arm up behind his head around his neck and pulled him even closer.

"I missed you."

Her eyes were still closed and he knew that she wasn't fully awake but he couldn't make himself stop what he knew was about to happen. When she had pulled him just inches from her face she leaned up slightly and kissed him. And then she wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him down kissing him again.

"Horatio…."

"Calleigh, sunshine, wake up……"

But he got no further, her mouth was taking control of the situation and soon they were locked in the most passionately sweet and tender kiss he had experienced in a long time, maybe ever. She moved to deepen the kiss even more, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth, and alarms went off in his head. As much as he had dreamt of this moment, he knew that as soon as Calleigh realized what she had done, she would be mortified.

He pulled slowly away, kissing her nose and eyelids before ending on her forehead. She looked distraught and started to slowly blink her eyes awake. He leaned back to a more upright position as she slowly woke up.

Calleigh looked up and Horatio came into focus. She had been dreaming, and she had been kissing Horatio in her dream. And now, he was sitting there. She blinked her eyes again. And then she reached up and touched her lips. Oh no. She looked up at him and by the state of his hair, she now decided it had not been a dream.

"Oh my God, Horatio….."

She struggled to sit upright.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe. You were asleep, having a dream. That's all."

He ran his hand through his hair straightening it.

"Did I … did we …."

"You were dreaming, I sat down on the couch next to you and you kind of woke up but not all the way. I think you were still dreaming and you kind of pulled me into the dream. It was just one kiss, no worries."

Calleigh covered her face with her hands. As he suspected, she was mortified.

"Oh my God…..I am so sorry Horatio, I can't even imagine what you are thinking of me right now. I am so embarrassed. I don't know what happened."

"No harm done, sunshine. Now, let's not worry about it. We have dinner plans, remember. Why don't you take your time and get up to get ready. I need to go take a shower…"

For more reasons that one, he thought.

"…and you probably want to freshen up too. Remember, nothing fancy."

"You're right, okay. I am sooo sorr……"

Horatio put his fingers to her lips and she felt an electric jolt go through her body all the way to her toes.

"It's in the past. No worries."

Horatio stood from the couch and walked back to his room. Calleigh could not believe that had just happened. She was barely a widow for a month and now she was dreaming about and kissing another man. She reached up and touched her lips again, then whispered to herself.

"I don't think this is over….."

Calleigh got off the couch and headed to her room to get ready for their night out. She was leaving for New Orleans tomorrow and the distance from him would do her good, she needed some space to think. What was she going to do ? Was she going to stay in New Orleans and continue the life she had started there even if it was now without Will ? Or would she come back to her second family in Miami and resume her life there ?

…**.to be continued….**


	9. Chapter 9 Back To New Orleans

_**Author's Note**_ _WOW ! Thanks for all of the kind words you guys have been leaving. Hopefully, this chapter will be a nice surprise based on what many of you thought would happen next. Also, I am introducing a new character named Estelle in this chapter and I really love her and I hope you guys will too. Enjoy and let me know what you think._

----------------------------

**Chapter 9 – Back to New Orleans**

Their dinner that night had been pleasant yet awkward. They had dinner and had even had a couple of dances with the live band playing. Horatio decided after the couch incident, he would not try to make any subtle gestures during their evening out so he kept everything very light and friendly. He figured after that kiss she was already thinking in the direction he wanted to aim her, even if she didn't want to. He was actually quite pleased at the turn of events. Now, he had two weeks maximum in New Orleans to get her to come back to Miami with him and consider the possibilities.

The next morning when Calleigh woke up, Horatio was already gone to the lab and had left her a note on the refrigerator.

"Calleigh - The car will be here to pick us up for the airport at three. I'll be back before then to get everything ready to go. - Horatio"

Us.

Calleigh read the note again.

To pick US up for the airport.

He was going with her ?

"Oh, no."

Calleigh spent the morning getting everything ready. Her father came over and took her to lunch and wished her luck with the trip. He told her that he knew the decision was hers but he hoped she would consider coming back to Miami when everything was taken care of in New Orleans. She was grateful for everything he had done for her while she had been recovering and told him she would be considering all of her options.

"Lambchop, is something bothering you ? You seem like you are in another world."

She smiled at him.

"It's nothing, dad. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure that is all it is ?"

She didn't say anything, again lost in thought. Duke had an idea of what it might be and ventured a guess. He reached across the table and laid his hand on her arm and she looked up at him with a weak smile.

"You know, Calleigh, Will would want you to be happy. He would want you to live your life and have all the things in it that you had dreamed of, even if he isn't here. He wouldn't want you to give up anything."

"Dad….."

"No, Calleigh. That isn't who you are. You are a Duquesne and a Durand and neither of those names represent someone that gives up on life….or on love."

"It's only been a month, Dad."

"Calleigh, I'm not saying rush out and get involved or get married, I'm saying, don't close yourself off to the possibilities. Can you do that ?"

Calleigh sighed. She knew her father was right, but right now she just needed to get home and go from there.

"I don't know if I can promise that right now, dad. But, I promise to think about everything you said."

"Well, that's a start. What time do you and Horatio leave for New Orleans ?"

She looked surprised.

"How did you know he was going with me ?"

"Well, I didn't know. I just assumed. I mean he made it pretty clear that he was going to stick with you through this whole thing and this is part of it, right ?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just didn't know until today."

"He cares about you, Calleigh."

"I know. We've been friends for a long time. We've always been there for each other."

She knew he cared about her. She cared about him. She just had to forget about what happened yesterday and get through this trip to New Orleans. She knew having Horatio there with her would help her feel not so alone. Duke patted her arm again.

"You ready to head to the house ?"

"Yes….and thanks for lunch, dad….and the talk."

"I'm just an old man who wants to see his daughter happy again."

"I know."

Duke paid the bill and they left the restaurant. When they got to the house, Horatio was already there. Duke came in and talked to him for a few minutes and then left. Horatio had brought his bags into the living room and put them next to Calleigh's. While Calleigh said goodbye to her dad, he walked out onto the patio. He closed his eyes as the ocean breeze blew in and enveloped him. He took a deep breath. He didn't hear Calleigh come outside but he sensed her presence before she spoke.

"Horatio."

He turned around to look at her and she continued.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks. I really appreciate all you have done since the accident and I haven't really said that."

"No thanks necessary."

"I know, because I would do the same for you and I wouldn't want any thanks either. But, I wanted to tell you anyway. None of this has been easy, but it has made a difference not having to go through it alone and I really appreciate it. You are a good friend. The best."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Come here."

She didn't want to need him, but she did. She walked into his open arms and he hugged her.

"Hang in there."

They stayed that way for several minutes and then she pulled away.

"Well, the car should be here in a few minutes, I want to look through my…the guest room and make sure I got everything."

"Okay. I'm going to close up out here."

Calleigh walked slowly from the patio back into the house. Horatio took another deep breath. He closed up the patio area and secured the back door as he went back in the house. As he entered, he heard a knock at the door.

He answered the door to find the car company driver there.

"Mr. Caine ?"

"Yes. We're almost ready. You can take these bags out and we'll be out in a minute."

"Yes, sir."

The driver came in and started taking the bags out to the car. Horatio walked back toward the bedrooms looking for Calleigh.

"Calleigh. The car is here."

She called to him from her bedroom.

"I'll be right there."

He turned back around and headed for the living room. A few minutes later she came out of her room. He thought she looked like she had been crying but maybe he was wrong.

"You okay ?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Okay, let's go."

Calleigh put on her sunglasses and headed to the car. Horatio knew something was wrong with her but they didn't have time to talk now. He closed up the house and walked out to the car. They drove to the airport pretty much in silence and stayed that way until they boarded the plane. When they landed in New Orleans, Calleigh was getting off the plane when she remembered Will's parents were coming to pick her up. She hadn't thought to call them once she learned Horatio was coming.

"Shoot."

"What's wrong ?"

"I forgot. I called Will's parents to pick me up from the airport. Horatio, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were coming when I first talked to you about arranging the trip."

"It's ok, Calleigh. You have a car at the house, right ? It makes sense someone should drive us over there. We don't need a rental car. I'll be happy to see Will's parents again."

Calleigh smiled. He always knew what to say.

"Thanks Horatio."

"Enough with the thanks, okay. Let's get you home."

Will's parents met them at the baggage claim area. They didn't really seem that surprised to see Horatio and once the car was loaded up, they headed to the house.

The drive was quiet other than Calleigh and Mrs. Durand talking quietly in the back seat. From what Horatio could make of the conversation, Mrs. Durand had one of her household staff open up the house yesterday and air everything out. That person was going to be staying there to see to anything he and Calleigh needed.

Before long, they turned into a long driveway lined by what he thought were some kind of Willow trees. It was dark out, but soon the outline of the house was visible. Horatio took a deep breath. It was like a movie set. A true southern plantation. Then he stopped and thought. This must be killing Calleigh. He turned to look at her and he could see she had her eyes closed.

"Calleigh."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He reached a hand back between the seats and held it out to her.

"I'm right here."

She looked at his hand and then took it in hers and he squeezed it tightly.

"I know."

He held her hand and her gaze until they pulled up in front of the house. Once there, they exited the car and walked up to the house. Mr. and Mrs. Durand stayed behind to get the luggage out of the car and to give Calleigh a moment to herself.

Horatio let her take the lead and followed closely behind her. She opened the front door and walked into the entryway. There was a large staircase in the back of the entryway that led upstairs, halfway up it split to the right and left of the house.

"Horatio."

"I'm right here."

He walked up beside her.

"Will and I bought this house right before we got married. We had been looking for an old plantation house to restore that wouldn't break the bank. We thought it would take awhile to find one but then this one came on the market. It was owned by an older woman that ended up moving in with her son due to her failing health. She just wanted a young couple to have the house to raise a family like she had done. It was in great shape. We added a few modernizations to it but overall we hardly did any work to update it."

"It's beautiful."

"We were going to raise a family here."

He thought he heard her voice break so he wrapped an arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Calleigh, I know."

"Miss Calleigh ?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and turned out of Horatio's embrace as an older woman entered the entryway. She smiled.

"Estelle….it's so good to see you."

Estelle walked over to Calleigh and enveloped her in a hug.

"I was so sad to hear about Mr. Will, he was a good man. Everyone here misses him terribly. But, I am glad you are okay and back with us. We've missed you too."

Calleigh pulled back slightly.

"Thank you Estelle, I miss him too. The house looks lovely. Thank you for opening it up before my return."

"Of course. All the rooms upstairs have fresh linens and I went by the market earlier so there is plenty in the kitchen. Can I get you and your guest something to eat ?"

Calleigh turned and looked at Horatio who was helping Mr. Durand bring the last of the bags into the house, he smiled back.

"No, thank you, Estelle, I think we are both tired and just want to get some sleep. By the way, this is my friend, Horatio Caine. We worked together in Miami before Will and I got married. He's here for moral support."

Horatio walked over to where they stood and held out his hand in greeting.

"You can call me Horatio."

Estelle looked at him suspiciously, which Calleigh found amusing, and then turned back to Calleigh.

"Alright, I am staying in the room downstairs near the kitchen so if you need anything, please let me know."

"We will Estelle, goodnight."

"Goodnight Estelle."

"Goodnight Miss Calleigh. Goodnight Horatio Caine."

She walked away and Horatio looked at Calleigh.

"Did I do something ?"

Calleigh laughed. A sweet sound to Horatio.

"No, she is just fiercely loyal to Will. She has been with the family since he was a boy and she is also very old-fashioned. She sees you as a man making a move on Will's wife."

Horatio smiled to himself and replied in a whisper.

"Perceptive woman."

"What ?"

"Nothing….she seems nice. I'm sure I can bring her around."

"I'll have a talk with her tomorrow."

"No harm done."

Horatio thought Calleigh looked tired.

"Why don't you give me the 5 minute tour in case I get a midnight craving, direct me to my room and then get to bed. We've had a long day."

"That sounds great, and I'd love a bath."

Horatio's heart skipped a beat. Great. That was just the image he wanted before he headed to bed.

"Where are Will's parents ?"

"Oh, Mr. Durand said they were heading home after we finished bringing in the luggage. He said they would come by in the morning for breakfast, something about Estelle making a great omelet. "

Another laugh, music to his ears.

"Of course. I hope you plan to gain a few pounds while you're here. Let me show you to your room."

Calleigh led him up the stairs and to the right when the stairs split. Soon they came to a door on the right that she walked into.

"Here you go. Will this one be okay ?"

"Ummm, where is your room ?"

Calleigh hesitated.

"Mine and Will's room is on the other side of the stairs."

He hoped she didn't make too much of his next request.

"Would it be okay if I stayed in a room on that side of the house ?"

Calleigh looked confused so he continued.

"I'm just used to be nearby while you have been recovering. I'd feel better if I was still close, but I don't want to invade your privacy. If you would feel better with me over here, that is fine."

"No, I don't care. You can stay over there. God knows there are plenty of rooms in this place. Come on."

She was surprised at just how relieved she was that he wanted to be near her especially after what had happened yesterday. Calleigh led him to the other side of the house where she showed him another guest room.

"You have a private bath with the room and a nice view out onto the fountains and gardens."

"It's perfect."

"My room is right across the hall."

"Why don't you go start your bath and I'll bring the bags from downstairs and sit them just inside your door. I think I'll take a shower and call it a night, myself."

"Okay. Thanks again Horatio for everything. I'm glad you are here."

"Me too."

Horatio left her standing in the hallway and headed down to retrieve the luggage. He brought his bags up first to give her time to settle into her bath. Then he went back down and got her bags. He knocked on her door and heard her call to him.

"I'm already in the bath, you can bring them in and set them inside the door."

He opened the door and walked into the room. The bathroom door was closed and he set the bags down. He looked around the room. There were small traces of Will in the room but it looked like someone had straightened up and at least made it seem like he had not just been there. He looked at a few pictures around the room including a copy of the one he had of Calleigh and him dancing at the wedding. He smiled. It was sitting on what was obviously her dresser.

"Goodnight, Calleigh, see you in the morning."

"'Night."

Horatio went back to his room for a shower. He stood under the hot spray for quite awhile contemplating the events of the day and the potential events over the next two weeks. He was going to have to share his intentions with Calleigh at some point. He got out of the shower and dried off. He slipped into some sleep pants and a t-shirt. The Louisiana nights could get cool this time of year.

He unpacked some things from his bag, hung the one suit he had brought with him in the closet and laid down in bed. He thought it would take him awhile to fall asleep but he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Calleigh finished with her bath and unpacked the rest of her bags. Although the bath had been soothing, she was still wide-awake. She decided to take a walk downstairs for some milk. As she entered the hallway, she saw Horatio's door was cracked open but the lights were out. She walked lightly to the door and pushed it open a little more. She could see his outline in the bed.

She walked toward the bed without making a sound and stood beside his sleeping form. He was deep in sleep, his breathing rhythmic and his chest rising and falling peacefully. He had a slight smile on his face as if he were dreaming of something nice, something happy. It was contagious so she smiled too.

She was glad he was here. After the kiss the other day she had wanted some time away from him because she was so embarrassed but he was so great about not making a big deal out of it. And, now as she faced some tough tasks here in New Orleans she was glad to have him nearby. He really was a great friend and someone she had always counted on.

She reached up and touched her lips wishing she could remember the kiss. She had to admit, she had thought about kissing him before, years ago, when she had first gone to Miami but that had been a long time ago. Lately, it had been on her mind again, in her subconscious, obviously.

Horatio moved in his sleep and Calleigh stepped back from the bed. What was she doing standing in his room ? She took one more look at his sleeping face and then left the room. She had a long day tomorrow and needed some sleep.

After she left his room she decided to forgo the milk and head to bed. She climbed into bed and automatically rolled to Will's side. She snuggled into the pillows and fell asleep.

**…to be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10 The Possibilties

_**Author's Note :** Sorry, guys...it is getting to be that crazy time of year when you have extra visitors and extra things on the weekly to do list and it messes up all regularly scheduled plans. So, without further excuse, here is the next chapter of my story...the reviews have dropped but it seems everyone is still reading by the number of hits, which is great. Thanks to all of you for making it a favorite and for your kind words. I'll get back on a pattern of posting every day or two for the remainder of the story._

_Enjoy !!_

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 – The Possibilities**

The next morning she dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. She noticed the door to Horatio's room was open and his bed was made. She assumed he was already down in the dining room. Sure enough, when she made her way into the kitchen she heard his voice coming from the other room.

"Estelle, these omelets are perfect, fluffy and buttery, just the way I like them. I can tell Calleigh was right, I'm sure to gain ten pounds while I am here."

"You eat up, Horatio Caine."

Calleigh smiled as she entered.

"Good morning, Miss Calleigh."

"Good morning, Estelle, Horatio."

Horatio thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her hair was down and kind of wavy like she had gone to bed with it still damp. She was wearing very little makeup and the small amount of green in her blouse made her green eyes shine.

"Good morning, Calleigh. You look lovely this morning. Being home obviously agrees with you."

Calleigh blushed slightly and sat down across from Horatio.

"Thank you. Estelle, did I hear someone mention omelets before I came in ?"

Before she could say another word, Estelle brought her a plate heaping with an omelet and hash browns. She sat some orange juice and coffee down on the table with her food. There was also a plate of fresh fruit sitting between her and Horatio.

Calleigh took a bite.

"Uummmm……I've missed these."

Estelle smiled.

"Horatio."

"Yes, sunshine."

"I'd like to go by the cemetery this morning. Will you come with me ?"

"Of course."

"Okay, after breakfast then. I thought then maybe we could have lunch before I go visit with Will's lawyer. I don't need you to come for that so you can come back here and relax before dinner."

"Whatever you want me to do. I'm here for you."

"I know, thank you. Tomorrow I thought I would go to the academy and you are certainly welcome to come along for that. You can see where I work."

"I would like that."

"Great."

Calleigh took another bite of food, closing her eyes to enjoy the taste. Horatio was glad to see her happy. He thought coming here would be hard on her but she seemed to be healed by it. Although, she still had a lot of painful meetings and memories to deal with so he would be here to see how that went. In fact, he had expected to see Will's parents here this morning.

"I thought the Durand's were coming by this morning ?"

"They were but I talked to Will's mom before I came down to breakfast, and they are going to come to dinner tonight instead."

Estelle came back into the room to check on them.

"Estelle, Horatio and I will be eating lunch out but we'll be home for dinner. Also, Will's parents will be joining us for dinner."

"Alright, Miss Calleigh. Anything specific you want for dinner ?"

"Oh, as a matter of fact yes. Horatio has been taking good care of me in Miami but I've missed my Cajun food."

Estelle smiled.

"Then I will fix your favorites. Horatio Caine, do you like spicy food ?"

"Well, Estelle, as I mentioned to Calleigh when were in Miami, I don't know that I have ever had true Cajun food but I do like spicy."

"Well, you will like Miss Calleigh's favorites, I'm sure."

"I'm sure I will."

Estelle left them alone again.

"You seem to have won her over."

"Well, we had a little talk this morning, so we are on the same page."

"Care to share ?"

"Not really."

Calleigh laughed.

"Okay, Horatio Caine."

Now it was his turn to laugh.

They finished breakfast and agreed to meet in the foyer to leave for the cemetery in fifteen minutes. Horatio went up to his room to freshen up and retrieve his wallet and sunglasses. Calleigh went out the gardens and cut a few fresh flowers to take to the cemetery with them. They met in the foyer as planned. They walked around to the side of the house where there were two cars parked under the carport. Calleigh bleeped the car locks on a white Range Rover and Horatio raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to your Jeep ?"

"Will thought this would be safer for me so we traded it in. I like the Range Rover though, it reminds me of the Hummers only smaller. Do you want to drive ?"

"Do you want me to drive ? You haven't driven since the accident."

"I think I am okay. I guess I need to get back in the saddle at some point."

"Well, then, you go ahead, it's your car, your town."

Calleigh smiled. They drove to the cemetery in silence. Horatio figured Calleigh had a lot going on in her mind as they drove and as they entered the entrance to the cemetery, he could feel her tense behind the wheel.

"You okay."

"Yeah, just nervous I guess. It's getting very real now."

Before he could reply, she pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. She started walking across the lawn and Horatio followed a few feet behind. As they approached a small mausoleum, he saw the name, DURAND, printed along the top of the doorway. Calleigh slowed down as she approached and turned back to look for him.

"I'm right here."

Horatio saw the nameplate as they had drawn closer.

WILLIAM JASPER DURAND

July 4, 1971 – March 9, 2007

Beloved Son and Husband

She walked up and put the flowers into the flower holder on the nameplate. She stepped back and lowered her head. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to walk right over there where that bench is and wait for you. You take your time with him. If you need me, just call for me, okay ?"

She put her hand over one of his and replied quietly.

"Okay. Thank you."

He pressed one of his handkerchiefs into her hand before he walked away and over to the bench about twenty yards away. He sat with his back to her in order to give her as much privacy as possible.

After about twenty minutes, he heard her walk up to him and then she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ready."

He turned around and stood up. He could tell she had been crying but she looked composed.

"You okay ?"

"I will be."

He walked around the bench and looked at her. She looked lost. He held out his arms to her and she gladly walked into his embrace. He just held her for a few minutes and rubbed her back. She pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ears. She smiled at him and they walked to the car.

They headed into town for lunch. The hostess brought them to their table and seated Calleigh. Horatio stood for a moment waiting for the hostess to leave.

"Will you order me a tea ? I'm going to step out a minute and make a phone call to the lab and check in."

"Of course."

And then unexpectedly for both of them, Horatio leaned down and kissed Calleigh on the cheek. He leaned back and smiled.

"Be right back."

He turned and walked away before she could reply. She touched her hand to her cheek and whispered out loud.

"What is going on with us ?"

She had butterflies in her stomach.

"And, what is wrong with me ?"

After that kiss the other day, she thought coming to New Orleans would put her back in her comfort zone but she was more confused about Horatio since she got here; while he almost seemed more sure of himself. She had decisions to make about her future and she was starting to be affected by her renewed feelings of closeness with this man.

She didn't really believe in fate or signs, but was someone trying to tell her something, telling her to give him a second chance. He sure seemed to be very attentive to her lately. And, it was like there was this underlying story going on in her life. She had all this grief and even guilt built up over losing Will and she missed him terribly. But, when she looked at Horatio when he was watching her, she had this feeling of anticipation.

It was all very conflicting. She couldn't have Will back, no matter how much she wanted it, no matter how many dreams had been shattered when he died. She needed to grieve, she needed to allow herself time to figure out what was next. But, what if Horatio was offering her a chance at something she had dreamed about before she married Will and what if, in her grief she missed out on a second chance at her dreams.

Maybe her father was right, she just needed to open up a little more to the possibilities. She looked up to see Horatio coming back to the table and she smiled.

As he walked toward her, Horatio couldn't help but smile, he knew this was a big day for her and he was so proud of how strong she was being given the circumstances. She did look beautiful today.

Before he sat down, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, she turned her head slightly at the last moment and he ended up kissing her mouth instead. As he drew back, startled, she glanced down, biting her lip. He slowly sat back into his chair.

"What was that about ?" he asked quietly.

She looked up slowly from under her eyelashes and smiled weakly.

"I was half-asleep during our last kiss and I just wondered what it was like. Are you mad ?"

"Why would I be mad, being kissed by the most beautiful woman in the room? I was just surprised. So, what are we having for lunch ?"

Horatio tried to hide his shock at the kiss from her by changing the subject, but he himself was hard-pressed to remove the thoughts from his own mind. Were the tables turning here ?

After lunch, Calleigh drove him back to the house. She promised she would call him when she left the lawyer's office. He went into the house to find the smell of something wonderfully sweet floating on the air. Estelle.

He walked to the kitchen to find her pulling a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. He reached over and pulled one off the cooling rack on the counter and took a bite before she turned around.

"Mmmmmmmm…"

She spun around and almost dropped the tray of cookies before giving him a scolding look.

"Horatio Caine. You scared me to death. You like my molasses cookies, do you?"

"They are delicious."

"They are Miss Calleigh's favorite."

"I can see why and they are now mine."

"Why don't you go out to the patio and I'll bring you some with some tea ?"

"That sounds nice. I need to go upstairs and get something from my room and I will be right down."

Horatio spent the rest of the afternoon out on the patio doing some paperwork from the lab and eating Estelle's cookies. It had turned out to be a beautiful day and he lost track of time. His cell phone rang, startling him.

"Caine."

"Horatio, it's Calleigh. I just wanted to let you know I was on my way home."

He looked at his watch.

"What time is it ?"

"About three."

"I lost track of time. How did everything go ?"

"Fine. I pretty much knew what the will said so it was just the formalities of signing paperwork and everything."

"Good. So, I'll see you in a few."

"Yes. Okay, drive careful."

"I will."

Calleigh arrived at the house about thirty minutes later. She found Horatio out on the patio with Estelle's directions. She leaned over him and snatched a cookie off his plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm…these are my favorites."

"I heard."

She came around the table he was sitting at and sat down across from him.

"So, is there where you have been all day ?"

"Yep, I talked to Eric a few times and finished up almost everything we had pending. I'll need to fax a few things in the morning and get the rest with my signatures in the mail."

"We have a fax machine in the office, you can fax them tonight."

"Oh good, then we can just mail everything from the academy tomorrow."

Calleigh looked out on the gardens and took a deep breath. Even though it was still getting cool at night, spring was definitely in the air.

"When I am here, I miss the smell of the ocean. But, when I was in Miami, I missed the smell of the gardens. I guess you can't have both."

"Sure you can."

"Somehow when you say that, I believe you."

"Well, it's true. Look Calleigh, there is something I need to talk to you about."

He looked serious.

"What is it Horatio ?"

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He stood up and came around the table.

"Come here."

She stood up confused and he walked her down the steps into the garden. He motioned for her to sit down on a bench near the center of the fountains and flowers and she did. He sat down next to her.

"Calleigh, you may have noticed that I have been acting differently since your accident, since you woke up. The day your father called me to tell me you had been in the accident was the last day in a long, long week. I was really feeling all the pain and suffering that week more than usual and I couldn't shake it. I had been sitting in my office that night……missing you."

He looked at her to see if there was any reaction. She just stared back at him.

"When I walked out to my car, I got the call. I felt like my own life had just ended. Calleigh, I care about you and I know you know that because I know you care about me. We've always been there for each other. But, it was then that I realized there was more to it for me and I vowed at that moment, to be here for you while you dealt with this."

Calleigh was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the direction this was going especially considering her own thoughts earlier today.

"Horatio….."

"Let me finish, please."

He looked at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"Calleigh, I know you are hurting. I know what it is like to lose something that represents your life, your dreams and your future. I know Will has only been gone a short time and you need time to deal with that. But, I am not going to hide behind propriety and professionalism anymore and I am not going to pretend that there isn't more between us, because there is. I want to be the person that you pick up your dreams with and I want a chance to be your future. I know Will would want you to live your life. And, the truth is, I think you feel something too."

Calleigh was stunned. Her mind was telling her to consider the possibilities, but her heart was feeling guilty. She tried to deny her feelings to him.

"Horatio, if this is about that kiss I stole earlier, it was silly and I didn't mean to …….."

She never finished. Horatio reached up and put his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer. Before she finished her sentence his lips crashed down onto hers and swallowed her last words in a mind-blowing assault on her mouth. The kiss lasted an eternity or so it seemed. When he finally released her, she sat there with her eyes closed and as he pulled away and stood up she almost fell forward in dizziness.

"Just think about it, Calleigh."

No response.

"We better get ready for dinner."

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked up.

"What ?"

"It's almost four-thirty, we better get ready for dinner."

"Oh, right. Okay."

She was still in a daze as she stood from the bench. Horatio caught her arm as she swayed with the effort of standing. She didn't see him, but he smiled to himself at her obvious reaction to the kiss. He had said what he wanted to say and he hadn't expected her to fall into his arms and declare her love for him. The ball was in her court now.

Calleigh walked into the house in a daze as Horatio collected his papers from the table and headed into the house a few minutes later. Estelle came into the entryway just as he was getting ready to go upstairs.

"Is Miss Calleigh okay ?"

"Yes, why do you ask ?"

"She came into the kitchen, looked around, didn't say anything and then left, like she was lost."

Horatio smiled.

"She's just feeling a little dizzy, nothing to worry about. Can you tell me where the office is, I need to fax a few things back to Miami ?"

Estelle directed him to the office and headed back to the kitchen. After faxing the documents over to Eric, he went back to his room, changed into a different shirt and washed his face. He hoped Calleigh was okay at dinner and that he hadn't ruined everything with his confession. He, however, felt much better.

Calleigh on the other hand was still completely disorientated. She stood in front of the mirror in her room staring blankly at her reflection. She reached up and touched her lips, remembering the feel of Horatio's mouth that had been there only minutes before. Good Lord, the man knew how to deliver a thorough kiss. She couldn't remember her dream or the dream kiss but was certain neither could live up to what she had just experienced.

She whispered to herself.

"Take a chance, Calleigh, take a chance."

She wanted to. She had no idea Horatio had been entertaining the idea of them exploring something more. His confession had come as a complete surprise even though she had felt something was different between them recently. And, he had missed her. He had been thinking about her back in Miami. He was the first one her father had called, he was the one her father wanted her to consider the possibilities with, she knew.

"Oh, God…..what am I going to do."

She walked over and sat in the rocking chair near the window after picking up a picture of her and Will from the vanity. She held the picture in her hands and talked to him.

"Will, what do I do ? I miss you so much and I love you so much. You've barely been gone a month and I am falling in love with someone else. What is wrong with me ? I am a horrible person."

She paused and looked out the window then back at the picture.

"I'm falling in love with Horatio."

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Will's face, his smile and she tried to make him tell her what to do.

"You want me to be happy, don't you ? You even asked me about Horatio after you met him, if there was anything between us because you sensed some kind of connection. But, once you spent more time with me, you knew we were just friends, close friends. And, we were. We are."

She stood up and put the picture back, picking up the one of she and Horatio from the wedding.

"I want to keep living, Will. You know I don't believe in signs but I need one. I need to hear from you that I should consider the possibility, that I should give whatever this connection is with Horatio a chance."

She heard a knock at her door and put the picture down.

"Yes."

Horatio didn't open then door, just called to her through it.

"Will's parents are here. I'm heading downstairs. You okay ?"

"Yes, I'll be right down."

Horatio left and headed downstairs. Calleigh finished freshening up, changed into a clean dress and headed down to greet her guests. Everyone was gathered in the library off the main entryway and all eyes turned to her when she entered the room.

She was wearing a simple black dress with s a fairly short skirt and fitted sleeves. On her feet were a pair of flat heeled black boots that stopped just below the knee. Horatio stopped breathing.

Mrs. Durand was the first to speak.

"Calleigh, darling, you look lovely. You're absolutely glowing. Being home must be agreeing with you."

Here goes nothing she thought.

"Thank you. Actually, I spent some time in the gardens this afternoon and it was quite refreshing."

She turned and looked at Horatio with a wink, and he finally breathed. She told Will's parents about the trip to the lawyer and the cemetery. She filled them in on her plans for tomorrow.

The dinner conversation continued on to various other topics. Horatio was glad to see that Calleigh seemed happy.

Estelle served dinner and paid close attention to Horatio's reaction to every dish. He seemed to enjoy them all but she saw him ask for seconds of one thing…..her crawfish étouffée. She would remember that. When he saw her enter from the kitchen he wiped his hands and mouth and dispensed his praise.

"Estelle, I don't know when I've had a better meal. Everything was delicious. After this feast, I won't need to eat for two days."

He patted his stomach in appreciation and gave her his most disarming smile. And Calleigh noticed that Estelle fell victim to his charm just like everyone else.

"Oh, Hortio Caine, you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. It was all perfect. No wonder these are all of Calleigh's favorites."

Calleigh smiled.

"Estelle, he is right, everything was delicious, especially the étouffée. Thank you for going to so much trouble."

Mr. and Mrs. Durand also chimed in with their compliments on the meal. Estelle was getting flustered by all of the compliments. She quickly made her exit for dessert before anyone could say anything more.

Mrs. Durand turned to speak to Horatio.

"So, Horatio, how long will you be in New Orleans ?"

"Well, I am currently on a leave from work, but I am due back in the office in two weeks, so I'll be leaving sometime before then."

"Hopefully, this time you will get to see some of the sights. There are quite a few things that are open again and back to normal since the hurricane. Calleigh will have to show you around."

"I look forward to that."

He turned and looked at Calleigh and was rewarded with one of her smiles.

Estelle came back into the dining room with what Horatio learned were homemade pralines along with a fresh pot of coffee. He was so full but the smell of the dessert was so enticing he had to indulge.

After dinner they retreated to the library to chat and wind down after dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Durand left a little later and Calleigh and Horatio headed up to bed with plans to go to the police academy the next day.

**_--- to be continued ---_**


	11. Chapter 11 The Academy

_**Author's Notes :** Glad to be back on track and it seems everyone is still reading. This is just a short little chapter to familiarize everyone with Calleigh's job in New Orleans. Nothing too fluffy but a nice interaction with her and her chief. PLEASE read and review if you have time._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 11 – The Academy**

The next morning they were both up bright and early and met in the dining room for breakfast. Calleigh drove them to the academy and they entered the building around nine. Several people met Calleigh with big grins, hugs and condolences. It was obvious to Horatio that everyone loved her and that this was her new home and in some ways, her new family. As he watched her interact with everyone he started to feel like his hopes of getting her to come back to Miami might be dashed by her connection to the academy.

She introduced him to everyone, as her friend and former boss from Miami. It seemed like some people had heard of him and some just looked at him with veiled curiosity. They soon approached a door near the back of the first floor with a sign that said "Ballistics Department/ Shooting Range" with an arrow pointing down. Apparently Calleigh's domain was in the basement. Calleigh opened the door and Horatio followed her down two flights of stairs to the basement.

"They keep you in the dungeon, huh ?"

"Actually, that is exactly what the students call it. Well, they call it Calleigh's Dungeon."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Ah, a reputation already."

She laughed.

"They love me."

Before he realized it he spoke his next thought out loud.

"What's not to love ?"

He looked at her once he realized that he had spoken that thought out loud. She blushed.

"Horatio."

"Sorry, it slipped."

She didn't know what else to say. His admission to her yesterday about wanting to be more than friends had taken her by surprise but she felt guilty admitting it, it had also given her a little thrill, a little light at the end of an otherwise dark tunnel that had been surrounding her lately.

"Let me show you my office."

He followed her to the last door on the right at the end of the hall and after she swiped a card, scanned her finger and let a camera snap a photo of her, she opened the last door. It opened into a spacious room full of weapon cases. If she had loved the gun locker in Miami, she must be in a state of constant bliss here.

"Wow."

"I know, be still my heart."

"And you thought I would hate not being at work these last few weeks. You must have really been going through withdrawal."

She chuckled.

"It is quite a collection."

"You're not kidding."

"Listen, I need to go talk to the chief. Why don't you pick out a couple of guns, I'll sign them out and you can go to the gun range and play."

Horatio was unable to resist that offer.

"Sounds good to me. But, only if you promise to join me when your meeting is over for a couple of rounds."

"You got it."

Calleigh was anxious to put a gun back in her hand.

"Can you get your hands on an ace bandage for your wrist ?"

Calleigh looked confused and Horatio frowned.

"Calleigh, the doctor said you should wear one if you did anything out of the norm with your wrist and this is out of the norm. We don't want you setting your recovery back."

She appreciated his concern.

"I'll stop by the health center upstairs and get one before I come back down."

"Okay."

Calleigh checked out two handguns that Horatio wanted to try out. He'd seen some version of them in Miami but these looked like they had been customized.

"Good choices. Let's go."

They walked out of her office and back down the hall to the other end where the range was. She introduced Horatio to the officer in charge and got him set up on a lane. She left to meet the chief with a promise to return, with an ace bandage, as soon as possible.

Calleigh walked upstairs to the chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Calleigh walked in and the chief jumped from his chair, came around the table and gave her a big bear hug.

"Calleigh, I am so glad to see you. I was glad to hear you were okay and very sorry to hear about Will. How are you holdin' up, pumpkin?"

He pulled back to look at her face and he had his answer.

"Okay, chief, just tired, confused and lost. That sounds pathetic, huh ?"

"No, darlin', it sounds normal. Have a seat, let's talk."

Calleigh sat down in the chair in front of his desk and he walked around and sat down in his chair.

"So, what are your plans ? You know whatever you decide to do, I will support you one-hundred percent."

Calleigh knew that and it did make it easier.

"I know and thank you for that. I don't know what to do. I mean, I love my job here. It was such a thrill to come back here and getting to work for you again was certainly a bonus, but now I feel like I don't know where I belong."

"Well, you need to take your time and think things through. You need to do what is best for you. I hear Lieutenant Caine is here with you."

Her smile did not escape him.

"Yes, he has been wonderful. He came to New Orleans as soon as he heard about the accident and he has been so supportive through the whole thing. He even took a leave from his job in Miami to help me through it all."

"That is quite a gesture."

"It is."

"I remember when he came here six years ago and stole you away from me when I was on the force. "

Calleigh smiled again.

"It was a great opportunity."

"Sounds like you learned a lot from him while you were in Miami and that you made a good friend."

"I did."

The chief watched her, so many things were going across her face, he could tell there was more to this topic.

"Calleigh, is there something you want to talk about. I'm a good listener."

He was a good listener, like a second father to her when her dad was unavailable.

"I don't know chief, lately, I have been having these feelings for Horatio, more than friend feelings. It might just be because I feel alone and he has been there for me. I don't know. But then yesterday……"

She paused.

"It's okay, Calleigh, it's me. You can tell me."

"Horatio told me yesterday that he wants something more. He wants my future to be with him."

"What do you want Calleigh ?"

"I don't know, it seems so sudden, but yet not."

She looked up at him and continued.

"And, Will has only been gone for a little over a month. I can't be thinking about another man and moving on. What kind of person would I be ?"

"Calleigh, it's not like you met Horatio in a bar and now you are getting married. You have known this man for six years, and romantic or not, you have had a relationship with him for six years. This is not sudden. The timing may seem off, but I'll tell you this; when I saw you two meet six years ago, I saw something. You may both have taken the professional route and never let anything happen, but it was there."

Calleigh frowned.

"I know you are right, chief, I do. I just don't know if I can make this decision now. I need time."

"I doubt Horatio is going anywhere. When it comes to you, he seems like a patient man."

"He's only going to be here until the end of next week and then he has to go back to Miami."

"Well, sweetheart, then why don't you take that time to see what could be. Open up and let those walls down for the next two weeks, explore the possibility. If after, two weeks you still can't make a decision, then let him go and come back to work here."

Calleigh thought for a few minutes. He was right; she could "date" Horatio for the next two weeks, take it slow and see how she feels. She could give it a chance.

"Thank you chief, you always know just the right thing to say."

Calleigh left his office with a promise to return later in the week and to bring Horatio by to see him. She stopped by health services to get an ace bandage and then headed back down to the range. She entered quietly and saw there were a couple more people there shooting. They stopped to say hi to her as she made her way to the lane Horatio was using.

He was deep in concentration when she approached. He took a shot and then lowered the gun, frowning. She looked at the target and saw he was off by a few inches. Well, now was as good a time as any to let her guard down. She coughed. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hi."

"Hi. How was the chief ?"

"He was good, it was nice to talk to him. He wants to see you some time this week to say hi."

"No problem."

"Your shot is off."

He frowned.

"Thanks for noticing."

"Well, the gun has been modified. You need to adjust."

She reached over and took it from his hands, allowing her hand to linger a little on his before he loosened his grip. She set it down on the counter top and then started to wrap her wrist. Horatio looked at her and then took the other end of the bandage from her and completed the job himself. Something was different with her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Now, when you hold this gun you need to tilt the barrel to the side by about 15 degrees and then take….."

He watched her in her element as she explained the idiosyncrasy of this modified weapon and remembered how much he admired her expertise, how much he had missed it.

"….okay ? Horatio. Horatio, are you listening to me ?"

He was, blinked and looked up at her.

"Yes, I heard you."

"Okay, try again."

She handed the gun back to him and he took a stance to fire. He looked at her for reassurance that he was doing it correctly. She nodded negatively. She put her hands over his and adjusted the position of the gun in his grip.

"There."

She stood back and he fired three shots. All three hit the center of the target. He smiled and then looked at her. She was also smiling.

They stayed at the range for another hour firing the weapons he had brought down. They talked in between shots about the modifications on the weapons and their intended use. Calleigh seemed more at ease and was happier. He was glad.

They left the academy awhile later and headed back to the house for lunch.

**-- to be continued --**


	12. Chapter 12 Calleigh Takes A Chance

_**Author's Notes :** OK - so you guys are going to REALLY like this chapter...so I hope you give me lots of feedback. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy !_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 12 – Calleigh Takes a Chance**

Estelle made a light lunch for them with a salad and gumbo. Horatio noticed that when she brought Calleigh's gumbo, she set a bottle of something next to her bowl. Calleigh had looked up at her, smiled and winked.

"Estelle, what is that ?"

"Now, Horatio Caine, you mind your business and eat your lunch."

"Estelle…."

He tried to give her the look he used on suspects when he was interrogating. He could see immediately, it was going to be lost on her. She looked back at him with a stare ten times more powerful than his.

"Okay, never mind."

She relaxed her gaze and smiled.

"Horatio Caine, you enjoy your lunch. Miss Calleigh."

Estelle left and Calleigh could barely contain her laughter until she got out of earshot.

"What is that stuff ?"

Calleigh smiled at him.

"Tabasco."

He looked puzzled.

"Estelle purposefully made the gumbo…….calmer than I like it, for you. She gave me this so I could spice mine up."

He raised his eyebrow.

"She didn't think I could handle it ?"

Time to play. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and replied.

"Very few people can handle it as hot as I like it."

Horatio wondered if they were still talking about gumbo.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Perhaps another time, Lieutenant."

She sprinkled a generous amount of the spicy condiment on her gumbo, stirred it up and began to eat. He thought he heard her chuckle. He took a bite of his gumbo and it was delicious and it was very hot. He couldn't imagine someone adding any more fire to the dish but he was hardly prepared to admit it.

The rest of the meal was eaten with light conversation. Horatio did notice that Calleigh seemed more at ease, less stressed. She even seemed content. Maybe her talk with the chief had done some good. Estelle refilled their glasses of lemonade and then cleared the table.

Calleigh stood from the table with her lemonade.

"I'm going to take a walk in the garden. Would you like to join me ?"

"Of course."

He also stood from the table and grabbed his lemonade as they left the dining room. He followed her out the back and watched as she set her glass on one of the tables. As he drew close, she held out her hand to him.

"Come on."

He set his lemonade on the table also and hesitantly took her hand. She pulled him forward and headed for the newly designed maze in the garden. The maze was still in work, the hedges were only about five feet tall so you could still see out over the entire thing while you were in it. As they approached the entrance and slowed down, he expected her to drop his hand, instead as he drew up beside her she laced her fingers through his and continued into the maze.

"Isn't this going to be great once it grows up."

He was still unsettled by this turn of events and more importantly her hand in his.

"Yes, it's quite impressive."

"We thought it would be fun for kids."

"It would be."

As they walked toward the center they were quiet. Horatio spoke next.

"You had a lot of dreams planned here."

"We did."

She hesitated and then continued.

"I have an appointment with a realtor tomorrow to list the house."

Horatio was surprised.

"Really ? Isn't that sudden ?"

She replied quietly, full of emotion but steady.

"He's not coming back. This house was meant for a family and for kids. I'm not going to have that for awhile and I may not even stay in New Orleans so I need to be realistic. I need to give someone else a chance at the dream."

They stopped and faced each other he put his other hand over their joined hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand gently.

"You don't have to make any sudden decisions."

"I know…….but……I want to take a chance……."

"What ? Calleigh, are you saying……."

She put her fingers to his lips.

"Kiss me before I change my mind."

He needed no other encouragement. He saw something in her eyes that he had not seen recently. Hope. He pulled her close and hugged her. He wrapped his arms and hands around her to envelop her in his embrace. She loved it when he held her like this. She felt so safe. She felt some of her fears slipping away.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Then he bent down and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of passion, although he felt that. It wasn't a kiss of lust, although he felt that. It was a kiss of love and they both felt that. When he finally pulled away from her and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, she smiled at him and he could see some of the fear had vanished. He was going to be strong for her. He was going to give her another chance at her dreams.

They walked hand in hand through the rest of the maze and back, stopping occasionally for a kiss or two. Reluctantly, Horatio excused himself to go make some calls to the office and Calleigh went into the kitchen to visit with Estelle.

"Calleigh, child, are you okay ?"

"I am. Would you mind serving dinner on the patio tonight."

"Of course not, it's a beautiful night to dine outside."

"Thank you."

They talked a little about the garden and the maze. Calleigh told her she was going to put the house on the market. Calleigh left a while later as Estelle started preparing for dinner.

She stopped by the office to let Horatio know they would be dining outside later and then went up to her room for short nap. Her dreams were sweet and she felt well rested when she went down to dinner later. Horatio was already outside when she walked out.

"Where did you disappear to ?"

She smiled.

"I took a little nap."

He walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist for a quick kiss.

"Good for you, how is your wrist today ?"

"Good, no pain."

She twisted it freely as if to prove it to him. He smiled.

Estelle brought dinner out and Horatio opened a bottle of wine for them. They chatted throughout the meal and then they sat outside until the stars came out, neither saying much, just happy and content. As they made there way back into the house, Calleigh said goodnight to Horatio in the foyer. She wanted to go check on Estelle before she went to bed.

Horatio kissed her mouth, her nose and then her forehead before he released her.

"You have a busy day tomorrow. I know this is a big step for you Calleigh, and I want you to know that I am in no hurry. You set the pace, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled.

"I know. I decided that while you are here in New Orleans for the week or so, I need to let my guard down and really see what this thing is between us. Thank you for being so patient with me."

He leaned down and gave her another quick kiss before heading upstairs. Calleigh walked into the kitchen where Estelle was just turning everything off and getting ready to go to bed.

"Miss Calleigh. You sure you're okay ?"

"Yes, I am very okay. Estelle, I wanted to tell you something. Over this last month or so, Lieutenant Caine and I have been getting very close and he has told me he wants us to have a future together. Estelle, I am going to give it a chance. I know you loved Will and were very loyal and I wanted to tell you before you saw something between us that might upset you. I loved Will, I will always love him."

"Miss Calleigh, I know Mr. Will would want you to be happy. You don't owe me any explanation. Besides, I already knew."

"You already knew ?"

Calleigh was confused.

"Oh, yes, Miss Calleigh. Horatio Caine told me the second day you were here what his intentions were. We had a long talk about it that morning at breakfast before you came down. I gave him my approval."

"Oh, you did."

"Yes, ma'am. I think he thought I was the next best thing to Mr. Will himself."

"Well, he was right. Goodnight, Estelle."

"Goodnight, Miss Calleigh."

Calleigh walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to bed. Horatio's door was closed when she walked by and she could hear him in the shower, which made her smile. She went into her room and closed the door. She picked up the picture of Will on her dresser and sat in the rocker by the window.

"Hi, sweetheart. I talked to the chief today. He thinks I should open myself up to the future, not give up on my dreams. I don't know. It feels like I am betraying you, like I am letting go too soon. I know you aren't coming back but can you watch over me ? Can you share the dreams with me still ? Horatio wants me to give him a chance. I want to. I'm going to let my guard down while he is here and see what happens. I love you, Will. I will always love you."

She kissed the picture and stood up to get ready for bed. She went to bed with sweet dreams that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, she went down to breakfast early and told Estelle to let Horatio know she had gone into town to see the realtor and run a few other errands. She told her she did not think she would be home for lunch and to let him know he could reach her on her cell. Soon after, she left.

Her meeting with the realtor went well. They agreed to come out to the house on Friday with some agents to get the listing finalized. Calleigh ran by the cemetery and the academy before heading home. She pulled in the driveway around twelve thirty and headed inside, straight for the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had just finished talking to Eric about the latest cases he had faxed him and had the chair turned around toward the window where he was bent over rummaging through his files for some additional forms, his back was to the door when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

He heard the door open and close as someone entered. His nose told him it was his lunch. Without looking up he spoke.

"Estelle, just set it on the desk, please."

Calleigh set the food down and walked behind the desk and behind him. She reached around and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who ?"

Horatio smiled as his senses finally smelled her perfume over the smell of the food and he decided to play.

"Hmmmm…..I don't know, I need a hint."

"Keep your eyes closed and I'll give you a hint."

"Okay."

Calleigh, smiling, removed her hands and walked around until she was in front of him. He felt her movements and it was taking every ounce of control he had to keep from reaching out for her. This was her game and he was having fun playing.

Calleigh leaned in closer and brushed her lips over his. She placed featherlike kisses along his jaw line, put her hands in his hair and moved her mouth back over his. He welcomed her return and leaned forward to deepen the kiss and suck on her lower lip. She pulled away reluctantly and he kept his eyes closed.

"So, any guesses ?"

"Hmmmm….I think I need another hint."

"H o r a t i o……"

He opened his eyes laughing and stood up. He gathered her in his arms and they kissed each other with abandon, pulling apart only once to catch their breath before resuming their lip lock for another searing kiss. Calleigh pulled away first trying to catch her breath while staying within the circle of his arms.

"I brought your lunch."

"I see that. Did you let Estelle go ?"

"Horatio….I just got home and wandered into the kitchen to see what Estelle was making. She had a tray ready for you so I volunteered to be your delivery girl."

"Well, I'm glad, I never would have received this kind of service with Estelle."

"Horatio…."

Horatio laughed at her obvious irritation with his jokes.

"So, sunshine, what have you been doing all morning ?"

"Actually, I met with the realtor and they are coming out Friday with some agents to get everything finalized."

"Good."

"And, I stopped by the cemetery. I wanted to tell Will what was going on with us. It was a good talk."

"I'm glad."

Calleigh's cell phone rang.

"You eat, I'll get this."

Horatio sat back down at the desk while she walked to the other side of the room to take the call. He dug into the crawfish po'boy sandwich Estelle had made him with abandon. He was beginning to love this Cajun cuisine a lot. After a few bites, he realized Calleigh was back in front of him.

"You have some mayonnaise on your mouth."

"What ?"

Horatio wiped at his mouth.

"No, it's by your mouth, you missed it."

Horatio wiped again and missed. Calleigh smiled.

"Here, let me get it….."

Calleigh leaned in across the desk and licked the mayonnaise from the edge of his mouth. She started to lean back when he stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not getting away with that little maneuver, sunshine, without some consequences."

He stood up and pulled her toward him on the desk. She laughed at his quick reaction to her playful game.

"Horatio, stop….."

Before she could go on he dropped his mouth over hers and demanded entrance. She immediately obliged and they wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate kiss of need and desire. He tasted spicy….she tasted like Heaven. She pulled back and planted several quick kisses on his lips and quickly moved out of his reach. She pointed at him.

"You…."

"What….?"

Horatio gave her his best innocent look.

"You have got to get back to work so and I still have things to do this afternoon. Just because we've got this arrangement, Horatio, I have lots to do here in New Orleans so I can move on with life. This new found closeness is nice….very nice, but I can't afford to be distracted from the tasks at hand."

She walked back over to him and pulled him into another quick kiss that he welcomed with open arms, literally. She pulled away and walked back towards the door and turned to look at him.

"And you, mister, are becoming quite a distraction."

He smiled.

"Back at you, sunshine."

She left the room and headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable. She came down a few minutes later in a lightweight-jogging suit and stuck her head into the office.

"I'm going to take a run. You want to eat out tonight."

"Sure. That sounds nice."

"I'll let Estelle know."

"Okay."

She grinned at him and left the room. Horatio took a deep breath. In twenty-fours hours things had changed significantly. He had the rest of this week and next week to let Calleigh know just how serious he was about this relationship. He just had to take it slowly and let her figure it out. He already knew he loved her.

**-- to be continued --**


	13. Chapter 13 Durand Approval

_**Author's Notes :** Ah, the Thanksgiving holiday is behind us, so full steam ahead. I am going to post a new chapter every two days until the whole thing is done. I think people are still reading, but maybe this fic is a little too long. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up on Wednesday._

_If you have the time or inclination to review, it is appreciated._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 13**

The next couple of days were routine. They had breakfast in the morning and then spent most of the day exploring New Orleans. Calleigh showed Horatio all of her favorite places and they ate lunch out both days. The realtors had come on Friday morning and were encouraged at the prospect of selling the house. Later that afternoon, there was a sign in the front by the road. Calleigh looked out her bedroom window and could see it in the distance. She picked up the picture of Will and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I guess this is it, Will. I'm selling the house."

She put the picture back and finished getting ready for dinner. The Durand's were coming over and she and Horatio had been out and about all afternoon. She knew with every passing day, that she was falling in love with him and she was trying to let go of her guilt at being happy.

She walked downstairs a bit later. She and Horatio had agreed to keep their new closeness under wraps for the time being when they were around the Durand's. He greeted her in the foyer with a quick kiss and before anything more involved could happen, the bell rang.

Calleigh greeted the Durand's and they headed into the dining room for one of Estelle's delicious meals. The conversation during dinner and been light and entertaining. Horatio had shared stories from the lab in Miami and the Durand's had seemed enthralled by Calleigh's successes and even her close calls while she was there.

After dinner they all walked out to the gardens for a stroll to help digest their meal. Horatio thought this was an excellent tradition. As they made their way through the expansive garden, Calleigh and Mrs. Durand headed off down a winding path while he and Mr. Durand stayed near the entrance of the gardens and settled onto some benches near one of the larger fountains.

Mr. Durand was reminiscent.

"Will loved this house and these gardens."

Horatio couldn't imagine the pain this man must be going through. He smiled and replied.

"I'm sure he did, it is a beautiful home. How much of this was here and what did they add ?"

"Well, the gardens were all here when they moved in but they were not in very good shape, the son of one of our gardeners came over and helped them get everything back in order. There is a small cottage at the back of the property that he lives in. Hopefully, whatever happens with the house, he will still be able to stay."

"Well, I'm sure Calleigh will request he be kept on."

Mr. Durand looked at him to reply.

"Hopefully. You know, I'm not sure she'll stay in New Orleans, at all."

Horatio was surprised at his remark.

"What makes you say that ?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Calleigh loved my son and he loved her. They had planned a wonderful life together. But, Will would not want her to drown in the memories, the what could have been. He would want her to move on with her life and still have her dreams. I imagine, once the business end is taken care of, Calleigh will make decisions that steer her on with her life."

Mr. Durand looked at Horatio to gauge his reaction before continuing.

"Will would want that, and she knows that. It will be hard for her, hard to forget and hard to forgive herself even though she has no cross to bear in this tragedy. But, she is a strong southern woman and her good sense will prevail. And, to be honest, Horatio, I don't think New Orleans is the place for Calleigh to move on, perhaps Miami would provide her with more possibilities."

Mr. Durand was sure that as subtle as his message was, he was getting his point across to Horatio. He and his wife had discussed the friendship between this man and their daughter-in-law and they felt if anyone could mend her broken heart it would be him. And, his actions had indicated that he might be up for the task. Will would have wanted them to give his blessing.

Horatio looked at him and smiled.

"You are a wise man, Mr. Durand. I didn't know Will that well before he and Calleigh got married but what I did know, combined with what I now know about you makes me realize how happy Calleigh must have been here. And, how lucky she is to have you in her extended family."

"Well, given how well we've come to know each other, why don't you start calling me, Jasper."

"Your son's middle name."

Mr. Durand looked surprised and Horatio clarified.

"I noticed it at the cemetery the other day."

He paused and continued.

"I don't know Calleigh's plans, sir, but I am here to help her in any way I can. She and I have always had a close friendship and I intend to be there for her as long as she needs me."

Mr. Durand wanted to be sure Horatio knew what he was trying to say.

"Even a lifetime ?"

Horatio smiled. A wise man indeed.

"Yes, even a lifetime."

"I'm glad to hear that, and Will would be too."

"I hope so, that means a lot."

"Let's go track down the ladies."

They got up from the bench and went in search of Calleigh and Mrs. Durand.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Calleigh and Mrs. Durand wandered along the paths that wound into the maze. Mrs. Durand wanted to touch base with Calleigh on the discussion she and her husband had earlier and she wasn't sure where to start.

"Julio is doing wonders with the garden."

Calleigh smiled.

"Yes, this maze is his idea. Right now I can find my way out okay but as these bushes he puts in grow taller it will be more of challenge I am sure."

"Well, hopefully whoever buys the house will keep him on to complete the work."

Calleigh looked at her confused as Mrs. Durand continued.

"I saw the sign out front when we came in. I'm glad. Will wouldn't want you wandering around this old place by yourself. You have so many dreams and plans, sweetheart."

"My dreams were with Will."

Calleigh felt somewhat defensive and shocked at her mother-in-laws coldness. It wasn't really directed toward her, almost more toward Will.

"Of course they were, darling. But he is going to be with you forever and he is not going to want to look down on you here. He is going to want to watch you live your life. Will loved you so much and when he told us you were to be married it was one of the best days of our lives. You were instantly part of this family and now you are a Durand."

Calleigh chuckled.

"My dad said something similar to me the other day."

"Well, he was right, and Durand's don't balk at the first tragedy. They are fighters, and they live their lives. Will would have my hide if I let you give up on life and the possibilities."

"I feel like everyone is pushing me away from Will. Don't you want me to honor what we had, the life we had planned ?"

"Of course I do. And, as far as I am concerned, you will always be my daughter. But, the way to honor your life with Will now that he is gone is to live your life. I don't think New Orleans is the next step on your path anymore. I think maybe Miami is where you need to be."

Calleigh was shocked at this conversation and this advice coming from her mother-in-law. Mr. Durand had told her to make sure Calleigh understood and she hoped this next piece of advice would do that.

"Second chances at happiness don't come around that often. You could take your time moving forward and you might miss one. You know that Jasper and I have room in our lives for another son if you bring one into our lives, even a red-headed one."

Calleigh nearly choked.

"Violet, I don't know what you think……Horatio and I have always been friends and he is here to help and I appreciate that he wants to be here for me as long as I need him but……"

Mrs. Durand wanted to be sure Calleigh knew what she was trying to say so she interrupted her before she could finish.

"Even if that is for a lifetime ?"

Calleigh looked at her and then slowly she smiled. Her mother-in-law was a wise woman.

"Yes, even a lifetime."

"I'm glad to hear that, and Will would be too."

"I hope so, that means a lot."

"Let's go find the men."

Calleigh and her mother-in-law left the maze and headed toward the house. Soon they came across Horatio and Mr. Durand. Calleigh noticed when the two shared knowing glances and a nod between each other. She could not believe her mother and father-in-law were playing matchmaker.

But, after the conversation she had with Horatio earlier today, she was glad to know that they approved of anything that might happen between them even though Calleigh wasn't sure herself what was happening.

Both Calleigh and Horatio were feeling a little awkward after the conversations they had just had with Will's parents so the Durand's had to initiate the conversation.

"Well, ladies, how is the maze coming along ?"

"Jasper, Julio is doing an amazing job. You should definitely take a look."

"I will next time we stop by, but I think we should be heading home now. The sun is going down and it is getting cool. I don't want you catching a cold."

She walked over and put her arm around his waist and smiled up to him.

"You take such good care of me."

Calleigh smiled.

"You two are so cute."

Mr. Durand rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God, not cute."

Calleigh laughed and Horatio agreed.

"She's right, you two are an amazing couple. I'm glad we met and anytime you are in Miami, you better let me know."

They looked at each other.

"Oh, we will."

The four of them wandered back through the garden and back into the house. Estelle brought out a to-go container for them with some pralines and some cookies she had made earlier in the day. Everyone said their goodnights and Calleigh walked outside as the Durands left. Horatio wandered into the library and sat down on the couch near the fireplace which Estelle had obviously lit while they were outside. He was still lost in thought about his conversation earlier with Calleigh and his most recent discussion with her father-in-law.

He looked up as she walked into the library. She smiled.

"Well, that was interesting."

"To say the least."

"I take it Will's father had an odd conversation with you too."

"Will's mother had one with you ?"

"Yeah."

"And ?"

She sat down next him and looked at him.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Horatio heart raced. He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. He brushed his lips over hers and continued down to her neck as he pulled her closer. She moved closer to him on the couch and moved her head to give him greater access to her neck while wrapping her arms around him and settling her hands in his hair.

Horatio worked his way back to her mouth and she welcomed his assault on her lips as he strained to gain deeper access. She eagerly granted him his wish and deepened their kiss. He leaned her back on the couch and settled in beside her molding his body perfectly to hers as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He lifted his head and looked into her smoldering eyes.

"I already love you. But if we don't get up off of this couch in about 15 seconds, I'm not going to let you leave."

She managed a grin.

"You're right. OK, give me one more 14 second kiss and then I am leaving."

He groaned and leaned back in for his goodnight kiss.

Calleigh was certain it had lasted longer that 14 seconds, but when they finally broke apart, breathless, Horatio honored her wishes and struggled up from the couch.

"Ok, let's go, you're out of here before I change my mind. You're lucky I'm such a gentleman."

Calleigh grinned at him and held out her hand for him to help her from the couch. He pulled her up roughly against him. His lips were millimeters from her mouth.

"Thank you for giving us a chance."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her forehead, her eyebrows, her cheeks, her chin….as he led her by the hand to the staircase. She was grinning and sighed as he let go of her hand to let her go and she slowly walked up the stairs, walking backward facing him the entire time.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

"OK."

She reached the top of the stairs and turned toward her room. He watched her until she was out of sight. Horatio walked back into the library and took a deep breath. After a few minutes he also headed upstairs to bed and a cold shower, before he hit the sheets.

**_-- to be continued --_**


	14. Chapter 14 Letting Go, Loving Again

_**Author's Note :** Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I never got on my computer last night so this didn't get posted. There will still be another chapter posted late tomorrow night...but here is the one that was supposed to be up yesterday - this is pretty much just a plain 'ole DuCaine FLUFF chapter - maybe a little out of character - but who really knows - afterall, they are in love._

_Enjoy !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 14**

It was late. Horatio had been in bed for over an hour but he could not sleep. The room was felt kind of stuffy so he got up and opened the window slightly to let in the evening breeze. He settled back into bed as the curtains blew into the room on the breeze.

He could see the moon but other than that, the night was still. He would miss the quiet here. In Miami, even at his house on the beach there was always noise. He closed his eyes and breathed in. And, then he opened his eyes, as he heard something outside. It was faint but it was there. Crying. He got up from the bed and went over to the window and pulled the curtains back.

It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dark but soon the moon lit the garden and he could see the outline of someone sitting on the bench near the fountain.

Calleigh.

He moved back from the window and threw on a t-shirt with his sleep pants and headed out of his room. Her bedroom door was open and he peaked inside. Empty.

He headed swiftly down the stairs and quietly out the back door. He didn't want to scare her. He approached her slowly and his heart broke as he heard her quiet sobs more clearly.

He laid his hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her. She turned into his arms and buried her face in his shirt. Horatio rubbed her back and held her as close as possible, shifting her in his arms and cuddling her closer.

Minutes went by as her sobs finally subsided and she began to take deep cleansing breaths. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort and love into her ears. Soon, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms and he held her.

He sat on the bench for a few minutes longer enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Gently, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on one side of the bed and turned down the covers on the other. He removed her slippers and carried her to the other side and gently laid her in bed. He pulled the cover over her, tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were red and her face stained from the tears she had shed. She was warm to the touch.

He walked into the bathroom and retrieved a washcloth from the cabinet. He ran it under the cold water and wrung it out. He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed again. He wiped her face with the cold cloth and she stirred slightly.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep."

Calleigh opened her eyes further and looked at him.

"Stay with me, please."

"Calleigh, I don't think that's a good……"

She interrupted.

"Just hold me while I sleep. I need to feel someone near me, please."

Horatio nodded.

He moved to the other side of the bed. Calleigh turned over and watched him. He started to lie down on top of the covers but Calleigh lifted them and invited him in next to her. He climbed into bed and lay on his side facing her. She smiled and turned over backing into his waiting embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his.

"Your hair smells nice."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The scene in her room the next morning was nothing like it was the night before. Tangled in the covers on the bed, Calleigh and Horatio were intertwined in every possible way. Her head was laid on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her. Her legs were tangled between his. Yet, they were as sound asleep as either had ever been and they had no idea what time it was.

Horatio woke first unsure of his surroundings but aware of the weight on his chest and the unfamiliar feeling of another person wrapped up in his legs. Without moving he smiled. He was wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved and she was sleeping peacefully as if she belonged there. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She started to stir. She smiled as she realized where she was and who she was with as she felt Horatio kiss the top of her head. She tilted her head up to him and was rewarded with a smile.

Calleigh shifted in his arms and propped herself up on her elbow as she now faced him. He did the same.

"Good morning, Horatio."

"Good morning. How did you sleep ??"

"Really good, considering."

"I told you I was here to stay while you got through all of this. You want to talk about it ?"

"I know you did. I was just having a hard time going to sleep and thinking about Will, feeling guilty."

"You know, the accident wasn't your fault."

"I know. It wasn't that. It was everything that has been happening with us lately I guess. I want to try to move on, I know that. I know that is what Will would want me to do. It's just hard."

Calleigh laid her head back on the pillow still facing him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I am not going anywhere and I can wait. You can trust me to be what you need me to be."

"I do trust you, Horatio."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"So, did you mean what you said yesterday ?"

Horatio gave her his best innocent look.

"What did I say ?"

Calleigh laughed and slapped at him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. When she was a mere whisper from him mouth, he snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him as he leaned in and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, as he demanded entry into her mouth with a flick of his tongue across her lips. She welcomed the invasion and he rolled to his back pulling her on top of him. Her hands went immediately into his hair as his slid up her back one under the edge of her shirt and the other up into her hair.

He could not get close enough. She moaned as he broke their kiss and rolled them both over so that he was hovering above her. She was on fire and he could see it in her eyes as she lifted her head up begging him to continue what they had started. He knew he should pull back before he reached a point of no return but he had to tell her again.

"I love you."

He had to have another kiss and he lowered his mouth to hers and engulfed her in the heat of his mouth. She reached up and yanked the t-shirt he was wearing up and allowed her hands access to the bare flesh beneath. She was turning him inside out. He reached between them and started to unbutton the nightshirt she was wearing. She didn't stop him, just continued her assault of his mouth and neck all the while running her hands across the bare flesh of his chest, stomach and back.

As he finished unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, she had the overwhelming need to feel his flesh pressed against hers. His hands started an exploration of their own but she broke their kiss long enough to indicate with her eyes and her actions that she wanted his t-shirt off, immediately. He lifted up from her and removed it. She lifted up as well and shrugged the nightshirt from her shoulders and arms. As he lowered himself back to her, she moaned as his chest made contact with her and pulled him down harder to feel the full pressure of his body as it pressed into hers. Flesh to flesh, heartbeat to heartbeat.

"Horatio……."

He stopped her with another searing kiss as she called out his name. The fire building within both of them was about to consume them. Horatio had to stop this before it went any further, she wasn't really ready for this and he wanted their first time to be perfect and not here. He pulled his mouth from hers as she quietly cried out at the loss of contact. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her forehead and her lips as he drew back further. She looked at him with confusion. She could barely breathe.

"What's wrong, why are you pulling away."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and into his hair as she tried to pull him back into her embrace. He rolled to his side pulling her with him as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Calleigh, I want you. You know that, you can feel it. But, I want our first time to be perfect and if I don't stop now, this will be our first time. I'm not going to stop feeling the way I do about you, ever. But, as you've reminded me so many times before, you have things to do, and you have priorities and trust me, right now I want to distract you in every way possible. But, I know there are things here to be done. Please tell me you understand."

Horatio pulled back and looked into Calleigh's eyes. There was something there, an understanding maybe, or something more. She smiled, leaned up and kissed his lips, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too."

"Oh God……"

Horatio's lips came crashing back down on hers and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as he carried her into another wave of passionate kisses and some serious exploration of exposed flesh. She lay wrapped in each other's arms kissing and touching for several more minutes before Calleigh made the move to pull away.

They were both breathless as she pulled the covers up around them and snuggled into Horatio's arms with her head resting in his bare chest.

"Thank you."

She started running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"What are you thanking me for ? And, you need to stop playing with my hair if you want me to pay attention to anything you are saying."

"For being here."

She smiled and moved her hand from his hair to his chest, drawing small circles with her fingernails.

"Calleigh, I'm serious, you are driving me crazy."

Horatio grabbed her hand in mid-circle and brought it to his mouth for a kiss then he pressed her palm to his heart and held it there with his own hand. They lay there for a few more minutes just wrapped in each other's arms when Calleigh shivered. Horatio pulled her closer.

"Cold ?"

"No, just a chill. I guess we need to get up now. It's almost 9:00a and I have someplace to be this morning."

Calleigh sat up, retrieved her nightshirt and slipped her arms into it as Horatio retrieved his t-shirt and did the same. Calleigh turned to get off the bed but Horatio pulled her back down onto her back and moved over her with his weight propped up by his arms.

Calleigh laughed and looked up at him.

"You know, Calleigh, now that you told me you love me, I have a renewed urgency to get this all of this business in New Orleans resolved so you can get back to Miami and into the loving arms of your family there."

"Really, Lieutenant Caine, because I think that you might be thinking of someone specific in my arms besides my Miami family."

"First things first, Ms. Duquesne."

"Well, could you give me a sample of what I have to look forward to once….."

Calleigh didn't finish her sentence because Horatio captured her final words in a kiss. He lightly pressed his body into her as he savored the taste of her mouth on his again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly to her as she began her own attack on his mouth. He moaned as she started to pull back then smiled as she sucked on his lower lip and then lowered her mouth to the underside of his chin on her way to his neck.

"Mmmmmm…..we really so need to get up and get moving, Calleigh."

She broke contact with him and smiled.

"Are you complaining ?"

"God, no, I just can't take much more of this without completely losing it and I thought we had decided….."

He didn't finish as she laid claim to his mouth once again. She pushed him up and away and he fell dramatically to his back as she laughed and quickly got up from the bed.

"Okay, I'm up. Let's get this show on the road."

"I can't move."

"Horatio, quit playing. You better get up before Estelle comes up here and sees us together."

Calleigh threw a pillow at him and he slowly rolled over and got up from the bed.

Calleigh laughed.

"What ?"

"I really do like that unruly look you have going on."

Horatio scowled and ran his fingers through in tousled hair.

"Don't make fun of me, I'm certain the current state of my hair is entirely your fault."

"Oh, really."

He came around the bed and grabbed her around the waist.

"Yes, as I recall you couldn't keep your hands out of it this morning."

He bent down to kiss her but she escaped his grasp and moved to the doorway.

"Hmmmm, I see your point. Let me think about it."

With than she hurried across the room with him nipping at her heels.

As they reached the entrance to her bathroom she held out her hands to indicate that he should halt where he was and tried to look serious.

"Horatio, I was kidding. Now, stop, we need to get moving."

Horatio pretended to agree with her so she put her arms down at which point he jumped on her and threw her to the bed in a fit of laughter. He kissed her senseless yet again as they laughed and tickled each other. Finally after a few minutes of play, they agreed to get up and get on with their day.

**-- to be continued --**


	15. Chapter 15 Last Week in New Orleans Pt 1

_**Author's Note :**__ You guys are so patient with me. Well, maybe not. Sorry. In my defense, if you look at my profile, you can see that I DO indeed COMPLETE all of my stories. I only have two open right now, this one and one other one for the other show I write for. All others have been posted to conclusion as will this one. So, I promise I am not one of those people that get you hooked in and never finish._

_So, here is the next chapter and another chapter will immediately follow this. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and emailed me with comments, I really appreciate the feedback. I promise, even if I get distracted for a few days, this one will go to its conclusion._

_Enjoy !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Where we left off :** A bunch of DuCaine fluffiness !!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 15**

During the next week, several people came by to look at the house. The realtor was feeling good about selling the house in record time. Horatio and Calleigh spent their days together when Calleigh wasn't handling household matters and Horatio was dealing with work.

It was mid-week when Horatio came down to the office to do some work and found Calleigh already in there, deep in a pile of paperwork.

"Morning, sunshine."

He walked over and kissed her, lingering for a few extra moments. Things were definitely more intimate with them but he was letting her set the pace for their relationship to reach each level. Lately they had spent longer evenings wrapped in each others arms on the couch in the library before she would finally break away from him and head upstairs to bed.

"Morning."

"You look deeply entrenched in that mess."

"There is an offer on the house. I'm looking over the paperwork."

He could tell she was hurting.

"Want me to take a look ?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"No, thank you. I've got this."

"Okay. Listen, I wanted to remind you. I've made a flight reservation for Saturday to head back to Miami. I have to be back at work on Monday."

She looked like she might cry. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"We've talked about this, sweetheart. You said you can't make any decisions until you sell the house and get everything in order."

"I know. But, I am going to miss you."

"Oh, Calleigh, I am going to miss you. First things first and then we can move on with life, okay?"

"Okay."

He pulled her up from her chair and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay then, no tears. I'm going to go see what is for lunch and make a few phone calls while you finish with this."

He pulled back and framed her face before kissing her again. He left for the kitchen and Calleigh sat back down with the paperwork. It was a good offer and they wanted to keep Julio on as a gardener which made Calleigh happy. She made some notes on the document and indicated a counter offer which she felt was fair. She went over to the fax machine and sent the revised document back to the realtor and then left the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horatio was out on the patio making a few phone calls.

"Eric, it's Horatio. I'm flying in Saturday night. Can you pick me up from the airport ?"

_"Of course, H. What time ?"_

"The flight gets in around nine-thirty."

_"No problem. Will Calleigh be with you ?"_

"No, no she won't."

_"Everything okay ?"_

"Everything is fine, she still has things here to take care of but once that is done, she has decided to move to Miami."

_"That's great, H. Will she be back at work ?"_

"I don't think so Eric, but she may have a lead on something else."

"_Well, we could sure use her here."_

"We could, but I don't think that will be possible. We'll talk more when I get home."

"_Alright, see you Saturday night, H."_

"Thanks, Eric."

Horatio hung up the phone and then pulled out a card from his wallet and made another call. Once he was done with that phone call and a couple more he headed back in for lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Friday morning came quickly. It was his last day in New Orleans and then he would be leaving her. He really was going to miss her. He lay on his back in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the sunrise to break in from the window.

These last couple of months had been amazing. He was a different person. She made him a better person. He was more open with her and she made him smile, something people rarely saw him do. He smiled at the thought. His team was not going to recognize him. But, he was anxious to get back to work, to face the criminal element and stare them down to confession. He missed it. He missed being in the lab too. In the few months prior to Calleigh's accident he had been more removed from the lab activities on cases they were working. When was the last time he had put on a lab coat. He vowed at that moment that when he got back he was going to integrate more into the team again. They were his family and he missed being more involved in the investigations.

A crack of sun lit the corner of the room and he stretched. After taking a shower and getting dressed he headed down to breakfast. He was certain he had gained ten pounds while he had been here.

He walked into the dining room where Calleigh was already seated at the table and Estelle was hovering around. Calleigh was on the phone but that didn't stop him from giving her a kiss on the cheek before he sat down. She smiled.

"Okay, Bob, that sounds fine. We'll see you at two."

Calleigh hung up the phone.

"Good morning. That was the realtor on the phone."

"I gathered as much."

"The people that made the offer on the house are coming by again today before they respond on my counter offer."

"Okay, good."

"Do you have plans today ? I think I am going into the academy to see the chief and you are welcome to go."

"Actually, I do have some plans today. In fact, Estelle, don't count on me for lunch. But, I was wondering if you would have dinner out with me tonight."

"Sure, we can go to that place….."

She didn't finish before he interrupted her.

"Calleigh, I am asking you out on a dinner date. I get to make the plans."

She blushed and he could have sworn he heard a chuckle from Estelle.

"Oh, a date. Okay, sure. What time will you be picking me up ?"

She could play this game.

"How about six-thirty ?"

"Sounds great, I'll be ready."

He pushed back from the table, leaned in and gave her a kiss. He started to head out of the room but turned back at the doorway.

"Oh, and Calleigh……"

She turned to look at him.

"……be dressed to kill."

Her smile faded to shock as she watched him turn and leave. He had been using their third car while they were there and apparently his errands involved leaving the house because when she left for the academy a little bit later the car was gone.

She arrived at the academy and went in to see the chief.

"Knock, knock….."

"Calleigh, come in."

He greeted her with his usual bear hug and she sat down across from him. She had been speaking to him almost daily for the last week on the phone.

"So, everything still good with you and Lieutenant Caine ?"

"Yes, couldn't be better actually."

"That's great to hear Calleigh. So, I talked to the academy chief in Miami late yesterday and they definitely want you there. They are expanding their ballistics-training program and they want you for the job. I told them your timeframe was up in the air as far as a starting date and they will work around you."

"Wow."

"Hey, they want the best."

"Well, Horatio and I both feel that with our personal involvement it would be best for me not to go back to CSI."

"I think that is a good idea too."

"Well, it seems everything is falling into place then. I have buyers that seem to be serious looking at the house for the third time this afternoon."

"That's great."

She looked off into the distance lost in thought.

"Calleigh, you okay ?"

"Yeah, it just seems everything is all of the sudden moving very quickly."

"Life moves quickly."

She smiled.

"Yes, I guess it does. I brought some boxes to clear out my stuff down in the dungeon."

"Okay, well how about you do that and then I will take you to lunch."

"Sounds perfect."

She got up and headed down to the dungeon to pack.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Horatio had been busy all morning finalizing plans for dinner that evening. He walked into the small seafood restaurant at lunch and removed his sunglasses looking around.

"Horatio."

Horatio smiled and walked over to a table near the window.

"Jasper, Violet, thank you so much for meeting me for lunch."

He sat down and they ordered tea all around.

"We were happy to hear from you. Calleigh tells us you are leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, my leave of absence is over and I have to get back to work."

"How does Calleigh feel about that ?"

Horatio smiled at Mrs. Durand.

"Well, neither of us are very happy about it. Actually, that is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. I'm sure as you've guessed, Calleigh and I have grown close through this ordeal. Well, the truth is, we love each other."

The Durand's smiled. As Horatio had expected they seemed pleased, so he continued.

"I'm sure Calleigh will fill you in on her plans, but I wanted to talk to you about one of my own. At some point, probably once we're back in Miami and she is settled in, I am going to ask her to marry me. I'd like to get your blessing."

The Durand's looked at each other and smiled. Mr. Durand responded.

"Horatio, you have our blessing. There is nothing we want more than to see Calleigh happy and you can make her happy."

Mrs. Durand reached across the table and took Horatio's hand in hers.

"You do make her happy, Horatio."

"Thank you. I intend to do my best."

They ordered a light lunch and enjoyed a casual conversation throughout the meal. Horatio reminded them he was leaving the next day and they promised to look in on Calleigh daily to make sure she was okay with the sale of the house and everything else.

They said their goodbyes after lunch and Horatio headed back to the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After cleaning out her office, saying goodbye to friends, co-workers and the chief, Calleigh headed home to get ready for her dinner.

She saw Horatio was already there when she pulled into the garage. She went in, talked to Estelle in the kitchen and then went by the office to see if Horatio was working. He was on the phone when she peeked in the door but he waved at her to come in.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Exactly. Okay, see you then."

He hung up the phone and smiled at her. She was never going to tire of that smile that was meant only for her.

"Hi, sunshine."

"Hi, handsome. Did you get your errands run this morning."

"I did."

"Good. Well, I am going to go up and take a nap and then get ready for dinner."

"That sounds like a great idea. Want some company ?"

She laughed. She really did love him.

"No, I really want to get some rest."

He chuckled.

"Okay, then I'll see you in the foyer at six-thirty."

"You will."

He shook his head as she left the room. How did he get so lucky ?

When Calleigh got to her room, she sighed. She wished she could take a nap, instead she knew she would be spending the next few hours trying to pick out something to wear. Dressed to kill, he had said. She started sifting through her closet when she heard a light knock at her door. Horatio.

"Come in."

It was Estelle.

"Miss Calleigh, I just had some laundry to drop off."

Calleigh rushed over and pulled Estelle in the room.

"Thank God, Estelle, come here, I need your help."

"What is it, child ?"

"Well, Horatio is taking me out on a date tonight, you know. Actually it is our first date and he said, be dressed to kill. I thought maybe I would try two or three things on and let you decide. How's that ?"

"OK, sweetie, I can do that."

Estelle sat down in the rocker buy the window and Calleigh walked back to the closet and dressing area. She walked in and out of the bedroom four times with different outfits, all of which Estelle had seen at some other time. One was the dress she had worn to the FEMA gala last year. One was the dress she had worn to the police academy ball. And, the red one she had seen somewhere also, one night when she was out with Will she thought.

The last dress she came into the living room wearing had made her catch her breath. She had never seen it before. It was a brilliant emerald green and made her eyes look even brighter than normal. The hi-lights in her hair were illuminated by the sparkling jewels around the neckline and sleeves. As she turned around smiling in her now familiar 'modeling' mode Estelle saw that the back was cut down to…..well, it was cut very low.

As she turned back around to face her, Estelle was almost speechless.

"That's the one, Miss Calleigh. He won't know what hit him."

"You think ? I bought this right before…..well, just a couple of months ago and I never had a chance to wear it. I loved it when I bought it but are you sure it's not, you know, too much ?"

"Oh, Miss Calleigh, I think it is just right. Horatio Caine will faint dead away when he sees you in this."

Calleigh smiled.

"OK, OK…then this is the one. Let me go take a shower, fix my hair and face and get dressed. I am supposed to meet him in the foyer at six-thirty."

Estelle stood up to leave and then turned around when she got to the door.

"Miss Calleigh, it's nice to see you smiling."

"It's nice to be smiling. What time is it anyway ?"

"3:00p."

"Great, I have plenty of time."

Estelle watched as Calleigh made her way back into the dressing room. Horatio Caine was going to be blown away and she was looking forward to being here and seeing the expression on his face when he saw her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Horatio finished his work and passed Estelle on the way up the stairs to get ready. She shook her head at him with a strange smile on her face as she walked by.

"Estelle, are you okay."

"Oh, I am perfect Horatio Caine, just perfect. See you in the foyer at six-thirty."

Horatio was confused but headed the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room. As he passed Calleigh's, he could hear the shower running. He walked into his room smiling. He had been doing that a lot lately.

After his shower, he combed through his hair, slapped on his favorite aftershave, and headed for the bedroom to get dressed. He had told Calleigh to dress to kill and he knew she would not disappoint so he had stopped in town earlier to buy a tux for the evening. He needed a new one anyway and he didn't want to disappoint her.

He pulled his new tux out of the carrying bag and laid it on the bed. As he went back to the bathroom to mess with his hair, his cell phone rang.

"Horatio Caine."

_"Mr. Caine, this is John at The Water's Edge, I just wanted you to know that the florist just left and everything is ready. Since the restaurant will be closed for you and your guest only, there will be a doorman to let you in and he will be waiting at the door for you when your limo arrives."_

"Thank you John, you've been a great help on such short notice."

_"No problem, Mr. Caine. Any friend of the Chief is a friend of mine."_

"Good to know. And everything else is in place ?"

_"Yes, the house band is here and awaiting your arrival and the chef and wait staff will be at your disposal."_

"Excellent. We'll be arriving at approximately 7:15p."

_"We'll be ready for you."_

Horatio hung up the phone and smiled. Everything was in place, and even though he felt certain he had gone overboard, he was looking forward to a special evening on his last night in New Orleans.

He looked at his watch. 6:15p. He walked downstairs and outside to meet the limo. He wanted to ring the bell for Calleigh when six-thirty arrived.

_**--- to be continued ---**_


	16. Chapter 16 Last Week in New Orleans Pt 2

_**Author's Note :** As promised, a 2nd chapter today. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and emailed me with comments, I really appreciate the feedback._

_Enjoy !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 16**

As Calleigh stood before the mirror fastening her earrings in place and Horatio stood on the porch waiting for the limo to arrive….they both had the same daydream.

_They were dancing, their bodies perfectly molded to each other. Horatio was whispering in Calleigh's ear and she was smiling. He pulled her closer and they stared deeply into each other's eyes as the music continued to move them around the dance floor. They were oblivious to the many pairs of eyes that watched them, some envious, some jealous, some surprised and some even angry. They had eyes only for each other._

"_I could dance all night, Horatio." _

"_If it means I can hold you in my arms all night, I'm game, Calleigh."_

"_I really want you to kiss me."_

"_I really want to kiss you."_

_Horatio leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. He pulled back._

_She moved her hands up into his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was deeper and more involved. They continued to dance and kiss neither noticing that the music had stopped._

"Calleigh."

"Mr. Caine."

Horatio snapped out of the daydream as the chauffer stepped out of the limo and called his name. Calleigh snapped out of the daydream as Estelle called her from the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. Caine."

"Yes, I'm Mr. Caine."

The driver stepped forward and extended his hand toward Horatio.

"Mr. Caine, I am Raul. I will be your driver this evening. I understand we will be heading to The Water's Edge tonight. Is that correct ?"

Horatio shook the drivers hand and replied.

"Yes, Raul, that is correct. Thank you."

"My dinner companion will he ready to go in a few minutes."

"Excellent."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it Estelle ?"

Calleigh walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"Nothing, you were just so quiet in there and it's almost 6:30p."

"Well, I got distracted. But, I'm ready."

Calleigh twirled around.

"How do I look ?"

"You look beautiful, Miss Calleigh and happy."

"Well, you know what ? I've decided I will be happy tonight. Horatio has been so great over these last couple of months. I love him. And I want us to have this great evening in New Orleans before he heads back tomorrow"

As Estelle started to speak, the front door bell rang. All the color drained from Calleigh's face as she looked at Estelle.

"Miss Calleigh, …..breathe, it's just Horatio Caine. I'll get the door. And you come down in about five minutes."

Calleigh took a deep breath.

"Okay, it's just Horatio."

Calleigh smiled. Estelle walked downstairs to the door and opened it. As she expected, Horatio stood on the threshold.

"Estelle."

"Hello, Horatio Caine. Would you like to come in ?"

"Yes, thank you."

Estelle stepped aside as Horatio stepped into the foyer. Estelle kept her eyes trained on him as she closed the door and walked into the foyer. Horatio stepped further into the room and then suddenly stopped as he watched Calleigh emerge on the staircase. Estelle watched his face and knew she had been right when she had wanted to see how this scene played out. Horatio Caine was speechless.

Horatio could not breathe. He had never seen the woman that walked down the stairs before in his life. She was radiant, her hair a radiant golden blond, her eyes intoxicating and her weak smile contagious. He couldn't help but rake his eyes over her from top to bottom stopping at her face where he saw a slight smile beginning to take shape. He broke into a wide grin.

"My God, Calleigh, you look breathtaking. You ARE breathtaking."

Calleigh was thinking the same thing about him. While he had taken his time looking her over she had done the same with him. She had seen him in a tux before but tonight he looked dashing, more handsome and more inviting than ever before.

She smiled back.

"Ditto. Lieutenant Caine."

Estelle broke the spell, momentarily, by coughing.

"Shall we ?"

"Yes, let me get my wrap and we can go."

She started to walk forward and Estelle stopped her.

"Stay there Miss Calleigh, I will get it."

Estelle wanted there to be one more surprise for Horatio Caine when they arrived at their destination and the low cut back on that dress was just the ticket. She walked over to Calleigh and carefully wrapped the matching shawl around her shoulders and back. She leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"We don't want him to see all of your ammunition at once. So far, I think the score is even until he sees the back of this dress."

Calleigh giggled as Estelle pulled away. He smiled as Calleigh walked forward and they headed to the door. Estelle beat them there and made a grand gesture of opening it for them.

"You two have a wonderful night."

"Thank you Estelle……for everything."

"Of course, Miss Calleigh."

Calleigh and Horatio left the house and walked across the front porch. Horatio kept his hand on the small of Calleigh's back. Calleigh stopped just outside as she saw the limo with Raul waiting, door open for their arrival. She turned to Horatio.

"Is that for us ?"

"It is."

Calleigh laughed and shook her head as she walked toward the waiting limo.

"You are full of surprises, Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio reached for her arm and spun her around gently pulling her closer to him. They were mere inches apart. Calleigh reached her hand into his hair and pulled him in closer. Their lips met and locked with a passionate undertone neither expected. The kiss was powerful but short as they remembered where they were. Horatio drew away first and loosened his hold on her. She looked at him and smiled then turned toward the waiting limo.

"Come on, let's go."

"Yes, let's."

They climbed into the limo and Raul closed the door with a smile.

"This is going to be a fun night."

Once they were inside Horatio reached for Calleigh's hand in her lap, entwined his fingers in hers and held it for the drive there. She smiled at the gesture and as usual enjoyed the feel of her hand in his. They were silent as Raul drove them to the restaurant, exchanging sideways glances and smiles as they drove.

Once outside the restaurant, Raul open the door to let them out. Horatio exited first and then reached in for Calleigh's hand. As she exited the limo she stumbled forward into Horatio who gladly caught her and stood her upright. She laughed nervously.

"It's been awhile since I have been out in public."

He smiled.

"Glad I could be here for the occasion."

"Me too."

They walked to the door and as arranged, the doorman was there to greet them.

"Good evening, Mr. Caine, Ms. Duquesne. Welcome."

He stepped aside and opened the door for them. After they had entered, Calleigh looked back and saw him lock the door and resume a menacing stance outside the door.

"What's going on here Horatio ?"

"You'll see, come on."

Horatio smiled and continued to lead Calleigh into the restaurant. As she walked into the dining room she immediately realized they were completely alone.

"Horatio, did you rent the entire place out ?"

"Mmmmm Hmmmm….."

Calleigh looked at him and smiled.

"Why ?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to share you with the rest of New Orleans tonight. Is that bad ?"

"No, not really, just surprising I guess and a little unexpected. It seems like a big effort for little ole me, that's all."

"Well, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Yes, let's."

A waiter appeared out of nowhere it seemed and escorted them to a table decked out in fresh flowers and candles. Calleigh noticed there were fresh flowers and lit candles placed strategically all over the dining room.

"Did you do all of this ?"

"Calleigh, just sit down, relax and enjoy yourself."

After they were seated the waiter poured each a glass of wine and advised that their dinner would be ready in about 30 minutes. Horatio thanked him and the waiter returned to the kitchen. Horatio looked at Calleigh and smiled.

"Would you like to dance ?"

"Horatio, I'd love to dance but there is no music."

"I can fix that."

Horatio got up from the table and walked over to the waiter standing at the kitchen door and spoke to him quietly. As Horatio made his way back to their table, the waiter walked over to the corner of the dining room where Calleigh now noticed the house band was seated quietly. The waiter spoke to one of the band members and they began to play.

Horatio reached his hand out to Calleigh and smiled.

"Now, would you like to dance ?"

Calleigh laughed.

"I'd love to."

As Calleigh stood up, Horatio spoke.

"Can I take your wrap for you ?"

Calleigh's grin widened.

"You may."

She turned her back toward him and he moved closer to remove her wrap. When he pulled it from her shoulders and saw the absence of fabric on her back and the low cut of her dress she could hear his sharp intake of breath. She turned slowly to face him.

"Shall we dance ?"

Horatio was speechless and didn't move so she took his hand in hers and walked them to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor she moved in close to him and placed his hand on her bare back. As he touched her skin, he pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Did I tell you, I love this dress and I demand you wear it on all of our future dates."

Calleigh laughed.

"Dance with me."

Horatio placed his hand back on her back and pulled her in close as they began to dance to the music the band was playing. They let themselves drown in each other and the slow seductive rhythm of the band. They drew each other in closer with their movements and Horatio's hand found its way lower down her back as they danced and he paused for a moment before he let one finger slip slightly beneath the fabric at the lowest point of the dress opening. Calleigh looked up at him and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I could dance all night, Horatio."

"If it means I can hold you in my arms all night, I'm game, Calleigh."

"I really want you to kiss me."

"I really want to kiss you."

Horatio leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. He pulled back. She moved her hands up into his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was deeper and more involved. They continued to dance and kiss neither noticing that the music had stopped….but both reliving their daydream from earlier that night except the reality was better. They were alone, no prying eyes.

The waiter coughed from the other side of the room as several waiters came from the kitchen with trays of food. Horatio and Calleigh pulled apart smiling and laughing.

"What ?"

They said in unison.

"I think our dinner is ready."

"I think you're right."

Horatio led Calleigh back to their table where they sat down for dinner. During dinner they talked casually about the offer on the house, her new job waiting at the police academy in Miami and the CSI team. They talked about the future.

As they finished dinner, the wait staff cleared the table and brought them each a bowl of palate cleansing sherbet with fresh fruit for desert. Horatio moved his chair around the table so he could sit near Calleigh. He took her spoon and began feeding her the cold, icy sherbet. She laughed when he fed her the first bite.

"You're spoiling me. I'm not used to this much attention, Horatio."

"Well, get used to it."

As they finished their sherbet, Horatio stood up and took Calleigh's hand.

"How about one more dance before we head home ?"

"That sounds wonderful."

As they moved to the dance floor the band began to play. Horatio twirled Calleigh around and settled her comfortably into his arms. They danced and stole kisses for another hour before Horatio finally gave her one final spin.

"Let's call it a night."

She looked in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow."

He put his hands on her face.

"I don't want to leave either, sweetheart, but you'll be back in Miami soon."

"I know."

Horatio left Calleigh long enough to grab her wrap. He walked back to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. They headed for the door and out to the limo hand in hand. Again, they drove in silence, fingers entwined.

When the limo stopped in front of the house, Horatio turned toward Calleigh.

"Thank you for letting me take you out tonight. I had a wonderful time and enjoyed seeing you so relaxed and laughing. I know my leaving tomorrow is going to be sad for both of us, but this is really just the beginning of so much more for us Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled, lifted his hand to her mouth and planted a soft kiss on his palm.

"Horatio, I had a wonderful time too. It was fun to dress up and go out."

Calleigh and Horatio exited the limo and Horatio escorted Calleigh to the door. They stopped just outside and as Calleigh went to put the key in the lock Horatio reached over and took her keys from her. She turned back around only to find him blatantly invading her personal space.

"Goodnight, Calleigh."

"Goodnight, Horatio….."

She barely finished before he dipped his head in for a goodnight kiss. His lips brushed hers at first then he pressed into her harder, deepening the kiss. She opened her lips to invite him in and he eagerly accepted her invitation. They wrapped their arms around each other. Calleigh dropped her purse and her wrap. Horatio dropped the keys. Their hands explored each other's backs as they desperately tried to get closer and deepen their kiss even more. Horatio broke away and began assaulting her neck with more kisses and she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair. Horatio's hand slipped beneath the fabric of her dress on her lower back and she moaned in response.

"Horatio….."

Horatio kissed his way back to her mouth and they were engulfed once again in a soaring kiss each taking breathes from deep within the other. Moments later, Calleigh pulled back and Horatio loosened his hold on her. They stayed in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. Horatio was slowly coming to his senses and pulled further away.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, I didn't mean to get so carried away. You are intoxicating."

Calleigh smiled.

"I know what you mean. I got caught up too. I can't wait to get to Miami."

Horatio stepped back and took a deep breath. Was she saying what he thought, that once they were in Miami she was going to be ready to take this to the next level. His heart rejoiced.

"I've got to talk to Raul before he leaves. I guess I'll see you for breakfast."

Horatio leaned down and retrieved Calleigh's purse, wrap and the keys. He moved past her trying not to touch her for fear of getting caught up again. He unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped back. He handed her the keys and she started to walk in. She turned at the last minute and reached for his shirt pulling him close for one last kiss to seer into his memory and her own. She let go and walked into the foyer.

"Goodnight."

As he watched her walk up the stairs, Horatio laid his forehead against the door frame and sighed. He turned and walked to limo mumbling to himself.

"It's going to be a long night, Caine."

_**--- to be continued ---**_


	17. Chapter 17 Leaving New Orleans

_**Author's Note :** So, the holidays are over, real life is settling back into the mundane. Here is the next chapter of my story, thanks as usual for your patience. The final chapters should come with some regularity going forward. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot._

**Chapter 17 – Leaving New Orleans**

The next day was a flurry of activity. Horatio spent as much time with Calleigh as possible but she was busy with the realtor again today and he was busy packing. He had asked Raul to pick him up today to take him to the airport so he and Calleigh could say their goodbyes at the house.

Estelle made them a early light dinner around five and afterwards they sat out on one of the lounges in the garden together, wrapped in each others arms. Estelle interrupted them around six.

"Horatio Caine, your car is here."

He could feel Calleigh sigh and cuddle closer to him. He turned his head and looked at Estelle.

"Thank you Estelle, I'll be right there."

She left and Calleigh sat up reluctantly looking into his eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"This, sweetheart, is just see you later. It sounds like the deal on the house will go through this week and you'll get the movers hired and be in Miami in no time."

He leaned over and kissed her nose. Then leaned back and studied her face.

"What is it Horatio ?"

"When I sit here an look at you like this, and think of all that has happened in the last few months and even the last few years. I can't believe how lucky I am right now. I don't know. I love you and you love me and it seems like it took forever to get here. It's like a dream. Now doesn't all of that sound strange coming from me."

She smiled.

"It sounds exactly right to me. It sounds perfect. And, I couldn't love you more."

He leaned in and kissed her, slowly at first and then more passionately. They were completely enveloped in each other when they heard a cough from the doorway to the porch. Calleigh smiled into his kiss and pulled away slowly.

"I think it's time for you to go. You're going to miss your flight."

He gave her one more light peck on the lips and then they both stood up. Estelle was in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Horatio tried once again to charm her out of her frustration with him with one of his looks.

"I'm coming Estelle."

They walked out to the front of the house and onto the porch. Raul had already loaded Horatio's bags into the car. Calleigh and Horatio shared another hug and kiss and then he got into the car. As they drove off Calleigh blew a kiss and then headed back inside once she could no longer see the car. Horatio watched her out of the back window until he could no longer see the house.

The next few days, they talked on the phone often. Although with Horatio back at work their longest conversations seemed to be late at night before they both went to bed. It was hard being apart, but now they seemed to have this connection that made the distance bearable for the time being. It was mid-week on one of their late night calls, when Calleigh gave Horatio the news about the house.

"So, the house is officially sold."

"How do you feel about that, sweetheart ?"

"I'm sad. But, I am also happy about moving forward. It's just kind of unreal."

He could tell she was heartbroken but he knew there was little he could say to comfort her. She just needed time and he had plenty of that.

"A lot has happened in the last few months."

"Yeah."

He decided it was best to just change the subject.

"I talked to the storage place today and reserved you a spot. You can store all of your excess stuff there when you get here until you get settled in."

"Are you sure you want me to move in with you ? I mean, I can get a place of my own."

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have it any other way. Unless, you are having second thoughts."

She smiled.

"No, actually, I am looking forward to being back there again. You have a beautiful house. I felt very much at home there."

"I'm glad. As far as I am concerned, it is your home."

"Thank you, Horatio."

"Anything for you."

"So, the estate sale will be this weekend and then the movers are coming Monday to pack and load everything else. Estelle has been great helping me get the house ready for everything."

"She is a good woman."

"She is."

"So you need me to fly in for the sale ?"

"No, I know you would but I have everything handled and I hired an event planner to manage all the details and the donation to charity of anything left so it should all go fairly smoothly. Plus, I'm sure now that you are back at work, you are shoulder deep in protecting the citizens of Miami. I wouldn't want to take you away from them again."

He could hear the grin in her voice as she spoke.

"Funny."

"Okay, sweetie, I am going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be another long day."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Love you."

"I love you, too, Calleigh."

They hung up their phones and both settled down for a good nights sleep.

The next few days flew by for Calleigh as she got ready for the sale and readied herself for the drive to Miami. She was packing the Range Rover with everything she would need for the first couple of weeks and driving out on Tuesday. Alexx had offered to fly out and drive back with her but she had declined saying that the quiet drive alone would do her good.

On Friday night, she went to bed early, she knew the weekend was going to be exhausting and she wanted to get some sleep. She had tried calling Horatio a couple of times that day and had reached his voicemail each time. Finally, around nine that evening as she settled into bed, she called Alexx instead.

"Hey Alexx…..oh, nothing really, just getting ready to go to bed….I know….listen have you seen Horatio today, I've called him several times and I keep getting his voicemail."

Calleigh sat up in bed.

"Is he okay……oh, okay, thank God….I thought something happened. No, I understand. I guess this is how it is going to be when I am not working with him. I hope I don't drive him nuts."

Calleigh laughed.

"You're right of course…..okay, well I better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day…..no, don't tell him. He'll call me when he can, and thanks Alexx….see you Wednesday."

Calleigh hung up the phone. As she had suspected Horatio was caught in the middle of a case. There had been a shootout but he was fine, just busy sorting everything out. She sighed, snuggled back in the covers and fell asleep.

She woke bright and early the next morning and saw the light blinking on her cell phone next to the bed. Had Horatio called and she didn't hear the phone ring ? She picked it up and dialed her voicemail and listened to the message.

"Calleigh, it's late, almost two in the morning. I am replying to one of your messages so I don't make your phone ring. I'm sure you need your sleep before the sale tomorr…well, today, I guess. I am fine, just a tough case. I will call you around lunch time. I love you."

One of the many things she loved about him was his thoughtfulness. She saved the message so she could listen to it again before he called her later.

The sale was a complete success. Calleigh took a break around one to get some lunch and let the planner handle the crowd. Even the new owners for the house showed up early and bought quite a bit of the inside and outside furniture. Calleigh walked into the kitchen where Estelle was putting the finishing touches on a plate with a sandwich and fruit on it.

"Oh Estelle, what am I going to do without you."

She sat down at the kitchen island and dived into the sandwich.

"Mmmmmm, this is so good."

"Thank you Miss Calleigh. Mrs. Durand said I can come back over to their house once we get everything closed up over here. So, you can see me whenever you come to New Orleans with Horatio Caine."

"You know we will come visit and when we do we will be taking you out to dinner."

Estelle smiled. Calleigh's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller id and smiled. She looked up at Estelle.

"Horatio."

"I'll leave you be. Just leave the dishes in the sink."

Calleigh nodded as she answered the phone.

"Hello. Hi, I miss you too……..yes, everything is going great….how are you……I heard, did you get any sleep……well, promise me you will try to get home early tonight…..okay…..of course…….yes……Horatio…….okay…..goodbye…..I love you too."

She hung up the phone and smiled. The rest of the weekend went well. The sale went better than expected and when the movers and packers arrived Monday she was pleased to learn they would finish packing and loading that day and would also head for Miami on Tuesday morning. She gave them the address and contact information for the storage place and she gave them her cell number to contact her once they arrived. They would get there a day or two after her and she agreed to meet them once they arrived.

Mr. and Mrs. Durand had been over off and on all weekend helping her get things packed and loaded into the Range Rover. They took the extra car that had been Will's over to their house and would decide later to keep it or sell it.

Monday night, Horatio called her just as she got into bed.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Horatio, you sound exhausted."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean, is the case over ?"

"Yes. We arrested the guy today. I could have really used some of your sunshine today. I miss you."

"Aww….I miss you too. But, I'll be there late tomorrow night. We have the car all loaded and I am leaving bright and early."

"I wish you weren't driving alone."

"I know, but I'll be fine. I'm really looking forward to it actually."

"I know you say that, but I will still worry until you get here."

"I'll be fine. Let's talk about something else."

He chuckled.

"Okay. Have you talked to the academy ?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I told them I would be available two weeks from today and they seemed fine with that."

"Good. I thought maybe this weekend after you were settled in, we could have a cookout or something with the team."

She almost laughed out loud.

"A cookout ? At your house ?"

"Yes. Is that funny ?"

"Who are you and where is Horatio Caine ?"

He laughed.

"I can have a cookout."

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

"Mmmmmm."

"I think a cookout sounds great."

"Okay, since you are going to make fun of me, I am going to go to bed."

"Horatio……"

"I'm kidding Calleigh, you need to go to bed. I want you well rested for the drive and if you are half as excited to see me as I am you, the sleep is going to be difficult enough."

"I know, but you're right, I need to go to sleep."

"Yes you do. See you tomorrow night."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Goodnight, Horatio, I love you."

"Goodnight, be careful tomorrow. I love you, too."

They hung up the phones and both went soundly to sleep.

Calleigh was up bright and early. Actually, it was still dark when she wandered into the kitchen only to find Estelle waiting for her with a plate of eggs and bacon. Calleigh laughed.

"Estelle, what are you doing up ?"

"Well, Miss Calleigh, you need a good breakfast before you get started."

"Thank you."

She finished loading the car, gave Estelle a hug goodbye along with a promise to call he periodically during the drive and headed out. She made one stop at the cemetery before leaving town and then was on her way.

The drive was uneventful and she found it even more relaxing that she thought she would. She called Horatio and Estelle several times to let them know she was okay but had only been able to leave messages for Horatio. It must be another busy day in the lab.

As each mile past on her way to New Orleans she thought about what she was leaving behind and as she got closer to Miami she thought about her future. She had so much to be thankful for, she had so many wonderful life memories and she was so looking forward to making more. She knew somehow that Will was with her as she drove, urging her on, watching out for her because he wanted to see her life move forward. She gained great comfort in that knowledge.

Before she knew it, she was at her exit for Horatio's house. They drive had gone quickly and she was happy to be arriving just before dark. As she made her way toward his house, she opened her windows and breathed in the ocean air that now surrounded her.

_- - - - to be continued - - - -_


	18. Chapter 18 The First Time

_**Author's Note :** Another patient wait you have endured. I appreciate all the feedback and personal messages of encouragement to keep going and trust me, I am. I left the rating on this story as is, if you think with this chapter, I should raise it, please let me know._

_Hopefully, this was worth the wait. Enjoy !_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 18**

She pulled into the driveway and saw Horatio's car already at home. No sooner had she exited the car and stretched her legs, than he came out the front door to greet her.

"Calleigh."

She smiled and closed the distance between them. It had only been three days since she had seen him but it felt like a lifetime. He wrapped her in his embrace and then pulled back to welcome her with a kiss. It was brief but welcoming.

"Welcome home."

She smiled again.

"It's good to be back."

The got everything out of the car and into the house in record time. As soon as they were done, Calleigh collapsed on the couch. He got her a glass of ice water and sat down next to her pulling her into his embrace. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Tired ?"

"Content."

He pulled her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek.

"So, what have you told them team ?"

"Just that you were coming back. I figured we could both tell them the rest. I invited them to the house for the cookout Saturday. They were as shocked as you."

She laughed.

"Well, you have to admit, that it isn't really like you to have a cookout. I mean had anyone ever even been here before you brought me here after the accident."

He thought a moment before replying.

"Just Eric, I guess."

"See. Not really like you."

"Alright, so I have changed. A little."

"I suppose that's my fault."

"It definitely is."

They sat on the couch for a bit more until Horatio insisted she go to bed.

"You need to get some sleep, sweetheart. Your room is all ready for you. Want me to tuck you in ?"

She looked up at him and grinned.

"I think I can find my way."

"I'm going to make sure we locked your car and lock up the house. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

She turned around slightly in his arms before getting up and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. When she got up she looked at him back over her shoulder as she walked to her room down the hall.

He leaned back and sighed. Another long night.

two nights later 

As she stood on the balcony looking at the moon and the ocean, she wondered what he looked like when he slept. She had spent all of her time with him for the last two months and she had been grateful for all he had done but tonight she was restless.

Her first two days here had been consumed with getting everything settled in and finalizing her job at the academy. Now, she was comfortable but at the moment far from content.

Instead, she was standing on this balcony wondering what he looked like when he slept ?

She knew the answer. She had seen him sleeping and over the last several months, they had grown closer and gained a certain level of intimacy, trust and respect. He drove her crazy sometimes with his hovering but she knew deep down he was just doing what he had promised her he would. He was helping her move on and have a life.

She laughed quietly. She wanted to fire a gun. She wanted to go one on one with a suspect and get the best of them. She wanted to engage her students in a battle of skill and make them the best. Her life had taken an unexpected turn and all of the sudden she was here where she had wanted to be years ago. Horatio loved her and she was here with him. She was home.

So, why was she standing on this balcony wondering what he looked like when he slept ?

She looked at the moon and guessed that it was close to 2:00a now. She had woken at 1:00a and got a glass of water before turning off the alarm and walking out to the balcony. She couldn't sleep. For some reason tonight when she closed her eyes, she relived every kiss. And lately his kisses said he wanted more. When he had walked away tonight, she had realized that she wanted more too but she was afraid to take that last step.

They had admitted their love and they had been passionate to the brink of no return on more than one occasion without sealing the deal. But now, those things were becoming routine. They were more resolved. She was standing on this balcony wondering what he looked like when he slept because she now wanted more.

She turned and left the balcony and walked down the hallway. She stopped at his door. It was pulled almost closed, only a few inches were open. He always kept it that way so he could hear her if she woke up in the middle of the night. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

She lifted her hand to the door then let it fall. She bowed her head, bit her bottom lip and the lifted it again gently pushing so the door opened enough to allow her entrance to his room.

She peeked in to see him lying on his back with the covers hung low around his hips but not low enough for her liking. She walked toward the bed without making a sound and stood beside his sleeping form. He was deep in sleep, his breathing rhythmic and his chest rising and falling peacefully. He had a slight smile on his face as if he were dreaming of something nice, something happy. It was contagious so she smiled too.

She wanted to touch him, really touch him, the way you saw a blind person touch someone's face as if looking at them with their hands. But unlike a blind person, she wanted to memorize every feature and every plane of his entire body. Without thinking she reached down and brushed the hair from his face. Instinctively, he jumped and grabbed her hand pulling her to the bed as she let out a tiny shriek at his actions.

"Horatio….."

He was confused.

"Calleigh ? What are you doing in here ?"

She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She sat upright on the edge of the bed and Horatio readjusted the covers up around his waist leaving his chest and stomach bare. Her hands began their accompaniment.

"I…umm….I couldn't sleep….and….I went to the balcony…and the stars are lovely tonight….and then I was walking down the hall….and your door was slightly open….and I just wanted to check on you too…I guess….and then I wanted to brush the hair off your face….and then you grabbed me…."

Horatio started smiling at the "I guess…" part of her rambling and when she was done he broke into a broad grin.

"I've got it from there."

Calleigh looked very uncomfortable and straightened her robe before she started to get up. He grabbed her arm before she could move.

"Don't go."

He struggled to a sitting position and their faces were inches apart.

"What ? Well, you're obviously…..just fine…so I'll just go back….."

"Don't go. I'm not fine."

The nervousness in her voice subsided and was replaced quickly by concern.

"What's wrong ? Are you sick ?"

"I'm burning up."

She reached up and felt his forehead.

"You don't have a fever ?"

"It's not that kind of fever."

As he bent his head to hers, Calleigh, torn between apprehension and anticipation, took a deep breath.

Expecting the searing brand of his mouth, she closed her eyes. His lips barely touched hers. Light as down he brushed her mouth with his, again and again, slowly building in her, a need for his kiss. Adding to the tantalizing touch of his lips, his fingertips drew maddening fine lines down the side of her neck. When the tip of his tongue danced along her lower lip, she moaned with the urgency only this man could arouse in her.

With a small sob she coiled her arms around his neck and at that moment his mouth crushed hers, while his arms, encircling her body, drew her close to him. His kiss was hard, demanding and giving at the same time, and she gave herself up to the sheer joy of it.

Without breaking the kiss, Horatio managed to move to the edge of the bed. And then, he stood. His arms, holding her tightly, drew her up with him. He pulled his lips from hers and whispered affirmations in her ear as he turned her back to him. His hands moving slowly, slid the robe over her shoulders and her arms to her hands, where the smooth silk dropped soundlessly to the floor. She shivered as his fingers trailed back up her arms to the ribbon bows that kept her silk gown in place. His lips teased the sensitive skin behind her ears and her neck. His fingers tugged open the bows and the sheer gown slithered sensually down her body to rest with the matching robe at her feet.

For tormenting moments his hands caressed her shoulders and her throat before he finally turned her slowly to face him. Raw desire shimmered darkly in his piercing blue eyes. Wordlessly he lowered her back to the bed and stretched his long length beside her.

All coherent thought ceased to exist for Calleigh. All she wanted was the feel of his mouth, his hands, and his body. It had been so very, very long and admittedly, she loved him so very, very much.

Horatio's mouth played with hers, teasing her, delighting her. His tongue pierced and explored while his hands caressed and grew bold, exciting her to the edge of endurance. When his lips left hers she threw back her head to give him access to her neck. Making a moist path, his lips moved down the arched column to the hollow at its base where he paused to explore with his tongue, then, moving on, his lips found their next target.

Calleigh gasped, unconsciously arching her back to give him better access to his point of interest.

"Horatio, what are you doing ?"

Calleigh knew full well what he was doing; she could feel the results of his suckling lips through the nerve endings of her entire body, some places more than others.

"You don't know ?"

Horatio teased as he skimmed his tongue across her body from one point to the other before continuing.

"Maybe I'm not doing it right ?"

Before her startled eyes, he pulled away from his task and continued speaking.

"I guess I need a lot more practice."

Then his hands clasped tightly to her rib cage and with his eyes watching her, he lowered his mouth back to the practice field.

It was the most incredibly erotic action Calleigh could imagine, Horatio watching her, while she watched him make love to her body! A purring moan tickled the back of her throat. Calleigh was unaware of the soft moaning sounds she was making deep in her throat until, Horatio, stopped his actions momentarily and laughed softly.

"Ah, perhaps I am doing it right."

Slowly, tantalizingly, he lavished attention on her midsection; stringing moist kisses down to her navel. When he dipped the tip of his tongue into the indentation, Calleigh shuddered and gasped his name aloud.

"Horatio…"

Quickly losing touch with reality, Calleigh tried to roll way from him to gain some control of the situation, but he quickly moved over her with his arms propped up beside her. The realization of his own arousal as he pressed his body in to hers was more exciting still. His hands roamed her body as his mouth captured her lips. The assault on her senses was total. Spearing her tongue into his mouth, she dug her nails into his shoulders, glorying in the moan of pleasure that exploded from his throat as he thrust his hips in reaction.

"God, I've got to get out of these pants."

He heaved himself up and away from her with obvious reluctance. He barely made it out of his sleep pants before Calleigh was calling his name softly, beguilingly. Lowering himself back into her arms, whispering her name back in a voice made rough with urgency, he filled her body with his own.

The tension that had been building in Calleigh coiled tightly, and still more tightly, until, with Horatio's name filling her mind in an endless scream, it snapped, springing her into near oblivion where she was conscious only of the ecstasy shuddering through her and the sound of her own hoarsely cried name beating against her eardrums.

She surfaced from the mind-blowing fog of sensuality to the awareness of the crushing weight of Horatio's collapsed body on hers and the soothing sensation of his hand caressing her hip.

A light sheen of moisture covered her body. She raised a lazily limp hand and smoothed her palm down his equally slick back, her sensitized skin monitoring the responsive shiver that followed its path from shoulder to waist.

Horatio tested the saltiness of her skin with the tip of his tongue as he rasped through uneven breaths.

"God, you are one amazing woman. I feel as though I have been pulled through the wringer and hung out to dry."

Calleigh drug her hand back up his back until it was tangled into his sweat-dampened hair.

"Is that good ?"

Horatio laughed softly.

"Extremely good."

"I'm feeling sort of wrung out myself."

Horatio's laugh pried her heavy eyelids open and Calleigh stared, bemused, into his laughing face. She thought he was handsome when he laughed like that, but then, he was handsome when he didn't laugh like that too. At that moment, she knew she could refuse him nothing. Apparently, possibly, by the dreamy expression on her face, Horatio knew it too.

"Mmmm…have I told you you're beautiful ?"

He nibbled gently along her jaw line.

"Not nearly enough."

She laughed as he nipped her chin in a tender punishment.

"And did I thank you for wringing me out so deliciously ?"

He teased her lips apart with his tongue.

"I think your wringing was more than enough thanks."

He kissed the tip of her nose and rolled to his side relieving her of his weight and pulling her with him in a tight embrace.

"So why did you come into my room again ?"

She smiled.

"I was wondering what you looked like when you slept ?"

Horatio smiled.

"You already know what I look like when I sleep."

She smiled and leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm….not this close up."

She leaned in and kissed him again before turning her back to him and snuggling back into his arms. He kissed the back of her neck and held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

**_- - to be continued - -_**


End file.
